


追光者 15-32

by yaoyaosos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaosos/pseuds/yaoyaosos





	追光者 15-32

15  
金俊勉斜前方坐着的女同学从开课开始就一直在注意他，被关注的人其实早已习惯这样的目光，他只身一人在异国他乡，又是少见的亚裔，自然不会缺少好奇的视线，只是得到金发美人的青睐到底还是让他心底生出别扭来。等到课堂结束，金俊勉着急收拾笔记想要离开，倒是那美人先他一步，隔着桌子站在了他面前。  
“你好啊。”她落落大方。  
金俊勉硬着头皮和她寒暄，几句之后对方才提出邀约，说是社团今晚有特殊活动，想要邀请金俊勉参加。  
金俊勉抠了半天脑袋，才想到一个拙劣的借口，说是“室友晚上回来，需要陪他。”  
对方露出一个了然的微笑，“没关系的，你可以带上你的室友一起。”说着将地址塞进金俊勉的课本里，自顾自离开了。  
金俊勉苦笑，他来了瑞士半年，社交生活几乎为零，碰到这种邀请实在不知该如何应付。等到了晚上他室友回到家，他还是白天那副一本正经的模样，不免觉得好笑，问他：“我说金大明星，你在家装什么呢？”  
金俊勉一脸哭相接过室友的包，说：“对不起啊伯贤，今晚可能要麻烦你了。”

金俊勉的室友叫边伯贤，异国他乡里难得遇到的老乡。  
金俊勉跟着房东走进公寓时，对方正揉着鸟窝一般凌乱的头发从卫生间里探出头来，还叼着牙刷的嘴里发出含糊不清的叫声：“哎呀！你是不是金俊勉啊？！”  
金俊勉没想自己能声名远播到瑞士，原本还想着寒暄几句。倒是这位室友毫不客气，直接拉着他的手就要带他参观公寓，远比站在一旁的房东还要热情。  
边伯贤小他一岁，但不像他半路留学，反而比金俊勉要高上一届。他对金俊勉的入住表示出一百二十万分的热情，只是这热情在三天之后就因为金俊勉各种的“不拘小节”而消失殆尽。  
边伯贤拎着金俊勉扔在沙发上的厚外套，看着曾经整洁的客厅短短数日就仿若战场，实在忍不住爆发一声吼叫：“呀！我说金俊勉！”  
金俊勉无知无觉，反问他道：“怎么了吗？”  
边伯贤翻出之前拍的屋内照片，递到金俊勉面前，声泪俱下地控诉：“哥哥，你不觉得你做错了什么吗？”  
金俊勉脸这才悠悠转红，忍不住嗫嚅着道歉：“真是抱歉啊伯贤，我会收拾的。”  
这句承诺的期限不会超过48小时，紧跟着的是边伯贤的又一轮爆发，金俊勉再一次短暂的觉醒。周而复始，时至今日，边伯贤已经能坦然面对打开公寓门时面前的烂摊子了。

只是今天一进门就闻到新拆封的空气清新剂香气，玄关处平时散落一地的鞋也摆放整齐，边伯贤立刻就明白了金俊勉是有求于他。再一看对方穿着熨烫整齐的西装衬衫，直接笑到扔了手上拎着的外卖。  
等到听金俊勉讲完了缘由，边伯贤更是兴奋。他看自己这位室友长相周正人品绝佳，怎么都想不明白至今单身的理由。他亲亲热热地搂过金俊勉的肩膀，嬉闹着说：“多好的机会啊，我陪你一起。”  
只是等到了约定的场所，才发现原来真的只是普通的戏剧社排演。毕业班期末的大剧里有一个亚裔角色，做编剧的女生一眼就看中了金俊勉。  
因为自己的误会而尴尬地摸着鼻子，金俊勉几乎没做思考就答应了邀请。边伯贤觉得自己多余，本以为是相亲现场可以蹭吃蹭喝，没想到最后只能平白给人做了免费观众。只是金俊勉拉着他没让他走，边伯贤揉了揉肚子，金俊勉了然地说：“请你吃宵夜”，这才使得人安稳地坐进了座位里，翻着手机打起盹。

朴灿烈许久没见吴世勋，再见面时，觉得对方本就消瘦的身体似乎又单薄了不少。他毛手毛脚地去拍自己哥们的胸口，确认了吴世勋丝质衬衫下的胸肌还在之后才开口：“我说吴总，你最近演的是什么戏？为伊消得人憔悴？”  
吴世勋瞪了他一眼没说话，朴灿烈自讨了没趣，撇撇嘴“切”了一声，却还是任劳任怨给吴世勋开了车门再关好，一副“伺候吴少舍我其谁”的个人英雄主义派头。  
午餐共进到一半时，吴世勋放在手边的手机弹出提示。朴灿烈见他瞟了一眼，视线就没再转移开。  
“怎么了？”他伸长手去拿吴世勋的手机，却被后者狠狠打开。朴灿烈积压的火气上头，不免抬高了嗓门，“我说吴世勋，我和你一个多月没见，你就这态度？”  
吴世勋这才像是找回神来，低下头有些可怜的模样和朴灿烈说了句“对不起”。他又长长的刘海盖住了眉眼，留下一片阴翳，朴灿烈突然想起了多年之前的一些琐事，心里顿时不落忍起来。“好了好了，”他拍拍吴世勋的肩膀，“我和你开玩笑呢，别不高兴了。倒是你，怎么一直心不在焉的？”  
吴世勋没说话，直接解锁了手机，打开了刚才的推送。  
是金俊勉时隔了近半年的一条更新，内容很简单，“认识新朋友”，配图是在一家看上去像是居酒屋的地方，照片里热热闹闹的挤着三个人。吴世勋长久地凝视着金俊勉眼睛眯成一条缝的笑脸，以及坐在他对面的金发女人的脸看起来格外的刺目。  
朴灿烈见他对着手机出了神，凑过脑袋来看，一眼就看出了，“呀！这不是边伯贤那小子吗？”  
吴世勋立刻抓紧了朴灿烈的手。

紧跟着的这一个中午吴世勋都有些神游，朴灿烈送他回公司的时候还在担心，问他是否需要直接回家休息的建议也被吴世勋拒绝了。他原本以为，大半年的时间过去了，金俊勉对于吴世勋的影响或许已然减少，直到今天他再次看到吴世勋这难得的不冷静模样。  
仔细想来，朴灿烈所见的不冷静的吴世勋，总是和金俊勉有着联系的。他和吴世勋幼年相识，对对方的家世略有知晓，也算是明白吴世勋畸形的恋爱观的由来。但吴世勋和金俊勉的事毕竟只是好友的私事，吴世勋只向他说过一二，他也只能片面的猜测着故事，揣度着二人性格，再给予不知是否可靠的建议。  
朴灿烈没想到的是，吴世勋竟然真对金俊勉生出了情深不寿的意思来，甫一见到对方和陌生女性的合影，脸色立刻就变了。朴灿烈看着反握住自己手掌的吴世勋，对方脸上的神色让他感觉他的好友不像是抓住了他的手，更像是抓住了可以救命的最后一根稻草。  
朴灿烈无奈地叹气，伸出另一只手拿过吴世勋的手机反扣在桌面上，“我知道你想说什么了，我会帮你联系边伯贤的。”吴世勋紧握着他的手这才松了力气。  
等陪着心不在焉的吴世勋回到公司，秘书难得见他上楼，自然是一派殷勤。朴灿烈没什么心思寒暄，只是嘱咐好秘书给吴世勋煮杯咖啡，下午尽量不要打扰他之后，才转身离开。再坐进车里，他犹豫了很久，才掏出手机，在通讯录里找到了边伯贤的名字。

16  
“我说金大明星，你到底什么意思？”边伯贤将金俊勉挤在沙发角落，笑得一脸淫荡。金俊勉被他问得莫名，“你什么意思？”他反问道。  
“我说你怎么桃花缘这么好呀，你贤哥哥我怎么就没人倒追。”虽然实际年龄比金俊勉还小上一岁，可边伯贤总是仗着自己高金俊勉一届，就以哥哥自居。金俊勉原本还很在意，到最后架不住对方厚脸皮，也就默认了这个称呼。听边伯贤这样一说，他才意识到对方误解了今晚发生的事，将边伯贤汗津津的手臂从自己肩膀上拿下来，金俊勉义正言辞地解释：“伯贤，你是不是误会了，人家只是想找我帮个忙。”  
边伯贤的眼睛瞪起来，“怎么我成天在学校瞎逛也没见戏剧社的人来找我帮忙？”言下之意是人家就是看上你了。反倒是金俊勉一脸不自在，嘴上却没停下损人：“可能是你看着就不像能帮忙的样子。”  
边伯贤气结，一句反驳还没来得及出口，手机就在口袋里震动起来。边伯贤推了推金俊勉的肩膀，一边故作娇嗔：“一会再来收拾你”一边看新到的信息，金俊勉掏出自己的手机来看，没两分钟就听见自己身边的人发出诡异的笑声。  
“大半夜的你别吓到邻居。”金俊勉埋汰他，边伯贤却不以为意，他得意洋洋地对金俊勉晃了晃手机，“我的宝贝勉勉，你要怎么跟你贤哥哥道歉？”  
“什么？”金俊勉一头雾水。  
“找你贤哥哥帮忙的人，可不就送上门了嘛。”边伯贤将手机凑到金俊勉面前，后者眯住眼睛仔细一看，边伯贤的聊天对象赫然三个大字：“朴灿烈”。  
金俊勉直觉想逃。

在好不容易才和边伯贤互道晚安之后，金俊勉躺在床上却翻来覆去睡不着觉。时间是深夜三点，但他却难得的头脑清醒，毫无睡意。即使闭上眼睛，眼前也全是边伯贤举到他面前的手机屏幕上那算不上大的几个字。  
“朴灿烈”清楚地出现在他的视线里，使他迅速变了脸色。他在脑海里迅速地分析：边伯贤和朴灿烈是旧识，那会不会和吴世勋也早就认识，是不是也早就知道他和吴世勋之间的关系？边伯贤迅速在国外接纳他的原因也许根本不是单纯的同乡之情，而是早有预谋？  
他自顾自陷入沉思，全然没听到边伯贤在一旁的念叨，直到对方将手心贴在他的额头上，金俊勉才宛如回魂一般颤抖着躲过了边伯贤的手。被他突如其来的反应吓到的边伯贤也不好受，伸出的手还滞留在半空中。  
“你这是怎么了？”  
“我……”金俊勉慌张地找寻借口，“我好像晚上喝多了，有些头晕。”说完也不去管边伯贤疑惑到不行的脸，直接将人推开，随口说出“晚安”后就逃进了卧室。  
“如果边伯贤认识吴世勋”这个命题在他的脑海中不断回旋，直到他承受不住思绪而睡着。然而这一觉睡得也不安稳，许久未在他生命里出现的吴世勋就这样突然闯入，从边伯贤亲手为他打开的门口，直接走到他的面前。  
“金俊勉，”他听到吴世勋冰冷的声音，“我想你。”然后他不由分说将他抱住。  
金俊勉感觉心脏一阵绞痛，原来是吴世勋将藏在手中的刀从背后插进了他的心脏里。

金俊勉痛地睁开双眼，晚睡的痕迹爬上他的眼球，眼眶更是止不住的酸涩。但他无法在意这微小的疼痛，只是着急将手捂在自己胸前，确认自己急促的心跳确实是真实的之后，才将堵在胸口的一口闷气呼出。冷静之后他拿过手机才发现已经是早晨十点，他听了半天，确认客厅里没有边伯贤制造的噪音之后，才揉散了自己虬结在一起的眉头，鼓足勇气走出卧室。  
“或许应该重新找房子。”洗漱的时候他在心里想，可很快这个想法就被打消，“边伯贤知道我的联系方式……”他自顾自陷入会被吴世勋重新找到的愁苦情绪当中，直到边伯贤打开大门走了进来，“你今天没课吗？”他在客厅里大声发问。  
“好像没有……”金俊勉闷闷地回答。  
“是吗？我怎么记得你今天有个垂涎很久的公共课说要去听的，怎么，是我记错了？”  
金俊勉闻言才想起时间，只好苦笑作答：“没有，是我记错了。”  
边伯贤疑惑地又看了他好几眼，都被他心不在焉的无视了，只好叹息着去准备午饭。没隔一会，金俊勉又听到边伯贤从厨房里传来的声音：“我说俊勉呐，你是不是也认识朴灿烈啊？”

金俊勉觉得自己悲伤的预感总会变成真的，他味同嚼蜡地吃着牛排，听着边伯贤说朴灿烈的旅游计划。末了才木讷地问了句：“你和朴灿烈很熟吗？”  
“也还好吧，大学室友来着。”  
“那你……”吴世勋的名字在喉咙里吞咽了几回，却对着边伯贤好奇的眼神，最终没能问出口，“没什么……”  
对方却叹息着放下刀叉，摆出一张异常严肃的脸：“从你昨晚看到朴灿烈的名字开始就不对劲，怎么，你和他有过过节？”  
“也不是过节……”金俊勉摇头，“其实我和他算不上很熟吧。”  
“不是仇家就好。”边伯贤如释重负，“不然我真不知道怎么带你去见他。”  
金俊勉怔在了原地。

17  
边伯贤心想：“朴灿烈该不会是把我当个傻子吧？”  
从机场接到朴灿烈开始，边伯贤就能明显感觉到他和金俊勉之间不自在的气氛。金俊勉帮朴灿烈拖着行李闷不吭声的走在前面，硬是等到了朴灿烈坐上了车后座才回到副驾驶的位置上坐下。  
边伯贤在心里叹气，主动发言调节气氛：“灿烈你想吃什么吗？”  
朴灿烈盯着后视镜里勉强看得到的金俊勉的半张脸发愣，好半晌才反应过来，“不了，长途旅行太累了，我想先去酒店休息。”  
边伯贤原本想要盛情邀请朴灿烈住进自己的公寓，他和金俊勉说这件事的时候，后者脸上立刻露出了犹豫的声色，边伯贤没忍住问道：“俊勉哥，你和朴灿烈之间是不是有什么矛盾啊？”  
金俊勉立刻摇了摇头，声音听着没什么底气：“没有，我和他关系挺好的，我们还合作过。”  
边伯贤这才想起朴灿烈纨绔子弟身份下的另一身份：知名青年男演员，立刻就起了八卦的心思：“怎么样，你们演员的私生活是不是真像传言一样混乱？”说完又觉得这话似乎地图炮得太过宽广，又连忙挽回：“我的意识是单指朴灿烈，朴灿烈。”  
所以朴灿烈和金俊勉的私交究竟如何这个问题，又被迅速地一带而过，直到他们三人同处于汽车这一狭小的空间里。   
边伯贤觉得，即使开了窗，都难以缓解车内压抑的气氛。他数次开口试图聊些什么，最终都被朴灿烈以“实在太累了”为借口打发，最后边伯贤也懒得再说什么，直接将人送到了酒店里。

等到了酒店朴灿烈又说时间太晚，怕他们开夜车不安全，邀请他们留宿。套房大得很，开了一天车的边伯贤立刻开心地答应了，一旁的金俊勉还在犹豫，朴灿烈眨着他闪烁水光的眼睛可怜兮兮地看他：“俊勉哥，我有话要对你说。”  
金俊勉能猜到对方想说的话，无非是和吴世勋相关的令人难堪的话。但车是边伯贤的，车钥匙在边伯贤的口袋里，边伯贤说要住酒店，金俊勉找不到借口说要回家，最后只能咬着嘴唇点了头。  
边伯贤在一旁皱着眉看他们二人，最后拽着朴灿烈走在金俊勉后面：“你这次来是不是有什么不良企图？”  
“我没有。”  
“朴灿烈，你真把我当傻子吗？”边伯贤作势要打他，后者连忙求饶：“企图是有的，但是绝对不是不良，我是来救人的！”  
“是吗？”边伯贤狐疑的眼神在朴灿烈真挚的脸上逡巡了一圈：“几年没见，什么时候改行做活佛了？”

朴灿烈的一句“我先去洗澡了”成为了两两质问的开端。边伯贤拽着金俊勉一脸严肃：“你还说和朴灿烈没有过节？”  
金俊勉苦笑不得：“我和灿烈关系是很好啊，他每年的生日派对我还都参加了。”  
“是吗？”边伯贤摸摸自己的下巴当自己是侦探，“你一见到他整个人紧张得像个刺猬，好朋友之间会这样？”  
金俊勉笑得尴尬，“我和灿烈之间没有矛盾，只是我和他有一个共识的人，那个人……”  
边伯贤觉得自己认识金俊勉半年多，却还是第一次在后者的脸上看到如此苦涩的笑容，像是他因为自己的问题而回忆起了埋藏在脑海深处的记忆。这个笑容不仅是金俊勉心底的难受，更让边伯贤无法再开口追问下去。好在朴灿烈及时拯救了他，从浴室里走了出来。  
边伯贤立刻钻进了浴室里，留下更加尴尬的朴灿烈和金俊勉。  
“那个……”朴灿烈犹豫着，最终还是先开了口：“你最近过得怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
“但是他过得不好。”  
这个没头没尾的他，两个人却都心知肚明说的是谁。朴灿烈有些生气，在提到吴世勋之后，金俊勉立刻转移了眼神。他想到吴世勋因为金俊勉而魂不守舍的样子，但远离他的金俊勉却说自己过得“挺好的”。朴灿烈想立刻就打电话告诉吴世勋赶紧死心吧，人家没了你过得更加滋润。  
“是吗？”金俊勉的反问让朴灿烈找回了思绪，他坐到金俊勉对面，看到对方眼中颤栗的眸光，“我还以为，只要我走了，吴世勋就能更加自在了。”  
“你为什么会这么觉得？”朴灿烈不明白，在他心里，吴世勋是那么炽热地喜爱着金俊勉，而金俊勉却觉得分开会让吴世勋更快乐？  
金俊勉抬头看朴灿烈，“也许是因为，我才是那个一直和他在一起的人。”

边伯贤拽着朴灿烈的浴袍不撒手，大有一副“你不把事情和我说清楚，就别指望睡觉”的架势。  
朴灿烈的脑子里还印着金俊勉最后那个眼神：坚定的，不容质疑的眼神。他被那个眼神震惊到说不出话来，在朴灿烈的印象里，金俊勉从最开始那个瘦弱的甚至有些自卑的无名演员到一直跟在吴世勋身后的最佳伴侣，始终都是温和，谦卑的。偏偏在这一晚，他带着吴世勋给予的无限希望而来的晚上，才让他知道原来金俊勉身上也是长有反骨的。  
朴灿烈被边伯贤一阵闹腾之后才回过神来，再看着多年老友兴师问罪的样子更是头疼不已，又觉得此刻真心需要有人来帮自己想想办法，便开口道：“吴世勋你还记得吗？”  
“就那个和你一样的二世祖嘛？”  
“我怎么就二世祖了？”朴灿烈提高嗓门试图为自己伸冤，却被边伯贤无情打回：“别扯开话题。”  
于是他只好将吴世勋是怎么对金俊勉一见钟情，如何再见面，如何在一起几年又怎么突然分手的事尽数倒给了边伯贤，希望后者能给他出点主意。  
奈何信息量一次性过大，就连素来运转过快的边伯贤的大脑也有些跟不上了，只是在接受完信息之后反问了一句：“你的意思是，金俊勉这些年一直在和那个吴世勋谈恋爱？”  
“没有。”  
回答他的却不是朴灿烈。他们二人说得太过忘情，全然没能注意到早已从浴室里走出来的金俊勉。  
“我和吴世勋从来没有谈过恋爱，我只是被他包养过的一个小演员罢了。”

18  
边伯贤心里有事，就睡得不太踏实，半夜里迷迷瞪瞪醒来的时候，发现金俊勉没睡在他旁边。他熟悉了会昏暗的房间之后去看朴灿烈的床，对方因为过分长的身高正睡在床的对角线上，同样没有金俊勉的影子。   
“俊勉呐？”边伯贤悄声喊了句，就听见床边发出了声响，窗帘被撩起，金俊勉探了脑袋进来：“这儿呢。”  
边伯贤问他：“你不睡觉在这干嘛呢？”  
金俊勉摇头：“睡不着。”  
接着就是沉默，边伯贤也不知道该说些什么，心里百转千回的，那么点思绪在肚子里都快要打结了，最后只没头没脑问了一句：“你想过他吗？”  
金俊勉一副没听到他话的表情，倒是自己说起话来：“伯贤啊，好像国外也没想象得那么好。   
“语言也不通，吃也吃不惯，还有些事情原本以为已经可以摆脱了，结果隔了很久又兜回了原地……”  
“抱歉，我真不知道朴灿烈……不知道你们之间的事。”  
“我没有怪你啊，如果我不想见灿烈，你也不能把我拖来。所以说到底，”金俊勉露出自嘲的苦笑，“说到底我还是很想他吧，就算知道自己会难受，也想要从灿烈的口中听到一点他的消息。”  
人会在深夜变得比自以为的还要脆弱。边伯贤望向金俊勉，当夜皎洁的月光落在他的眼里，像是落进一汪湖水里。   
“你知道我为什么来瑞士吗？”  
“……”  
“其实吴世勋那个人，特别喜欢滑雪。我记得有一次我和他去日本，说是滑雪，最后就是我陪他去选了滑雪板，然后他去滑雪，我回酒店睡觉。说来特别好笑，我和他之间真的是一点共同语言都没有，他热衷的事物我都没什么兴趣。可能我们唯一合得来的时候就是在床上，但是……你应该不知道，想一起高潮其实是一件特别难的事。有时候我特别累了，他好像才刚刚得趣。我不是说不舒服或者不爽什么的，也有说做爱做爱，做久了自然就爱了。偏偏有时候我看着他的眼睛，他看我的时候……怎么说呢，确实是公私分明的吧。他在我身上花了钱，自然是要身上买回快感，所以我有什么资格去说‘老板，我累了，我们睡吧’这种话呢，因为结局分明就是已知的，我实在不想做个自讨没趣的人。   
“其实明明就是很清楚的，很清楚自己的身份地位，该说的话该做的事，可是有时候就会这样，偷偷生出一点非分之想来。想着我住在他的房子里，睡在他的床上，陪他旅游度假，多多少少是有一点不一样的吧。但其实那个人聪明得不得了，每次我以为会多出那么一点点的幻想来的时候，他就会恰到好处地击毁它。到最后，我回头再看自己的时候，却发现自己只剩下七零八落的碎片了。   
“伯贤，你说，我花了这么长时间来重新拼凑自己，为什么他都不用亲自出面，就能这么轻易再击碎我呢？”  
边伯贤无法回答，他紧盯着金俊勉的眼睛。那双眼之中似是满含水光，却始终没能溢出。 

屋外的交谈已是尾声，屋内，朴灿烈盯着手机上显示着的“吴世勋”三个字，犹豫着缩回了手。“都听见了吗？”他压抑着声音问。  
听筒里没有回答，但朴灿烈总觉得自己听到了吴世勋在哭，他无奈地叹息，最后挂断了电话。

金俊勉整宿没睡，第二天早晨精神自然不会太好。边伯贤问他要不要继续睡觉，他却只是黑着眼眶摇头说不必。既然答应了要陪朴灿烈滑雪，自然不能影响客人的心情。  
但三人其实都心知肚明，朴灿烈此行醉翁之意不在酒，分明就是来做说客的。只是朴灿烈不说，金俊勉不挑明，边伯贤自然也不能去说什么。于是三个人各怀心事，最终还是去了滑雪场。  
好歹到了滑雪场之后，原本就喜欢滑雪的朴灿烈和边伯贤总算兴奋了一点，换着滑雪服的功夫就己经争执起谁的技术更好起来。金俊勉始终兴致缺缺，边伯贤注意到后悄悄拽他的衣角，问他有没有事。  
“没关系。"金俊勉摇头示意自己不错，“我不太会滑雪，不如你和灿烈去玩，我去餐厅吃点东西。"  
边伯贤想起早上他们离开酒店餐厅时金俊勉仍然是满的餐盘，忙不迭地点头，嘱咐他多吃点。末了又不知怎么想的，把自己和朴灿烈的手机一把塞进了金俊勉的怀里，“带着不方便。"他还没等金俊勉回话，就拖着朴灿烈一路小跑走了。  
金俊勉呆愣地看着手里莫名多出来的两部手机，心想等会要怎么联系这两个人。后来又觉得自己实在是操心过了，找不到人还怕找不到车吗，于是也跟着变得莫名心安理得地进了餐厅。他确实没什么胃口可言，然而蜷缩的胃提醒他最好还是觅食，不然它说不定会给金俊勉一些更深的疼痛好叫他好看。

餐厅角落里有空着的钢琴，有同样过来吃饭的家庭里的小女孩跑过去问可不可以试试。自然没人能拒绝这种童真的善意，餐厅经理将她抱着坐在椅子上，稍显滞涩的琴音很快流传出来。金俊勉前几年拍戏的时候，演过音乐家，为了拍着好看，他跟着老师学了一个月的钢琴。可惜天赋不佳，到最后拿得出手的曲目也没有多少。可能是他在餐桌上多嘴提过几句，第二天家里就出现了一架钢琴。真正弹过的次数不多，倒是刚开始，吴世勋颇有兴致地把他压在钢琴上做过几回。  
等到了钢琴声终止了，金俊勉这才意识到他再一次地想起了吴世勋。他在心里哂笑自己的可怜，仿佛自己的人生和回忆都建立在“吴世勋"这三个字之上一般。  
可偏偏他就是这样觉得，总结过往，只有在吴世勋身边的时候他才感到了安定。

将金俊勉从思绪中扯回的是口袋里震动不停的手机，他自己的手机分明就在手边，等到拿出那作乱的元凶之后看见的，正是手机中间硕大的三个字一一吴世勋。  
金俊勉鬼使神差地按下了接听。  
“朴灿烈？”他从听筒里听到有些陌生的熟悉声音。  
吴世勋听起来很疲惫，金俊勉看了眼表，想着他那边的时间，“或许他刚拉开酒席。”金俊勉在心里想。  
“灿烈，你在听吗？”对面又在呼唤，金俊勉强忍着没出声。  
“不方便说话吗？那你听我说吧……早上那通电话之后我想了很久……”  
“电话？”金俊勉想，“朴灿烈什么时候给吴世勋打了电话？”  
“我知道他在你们圈子里有些风言风语，所以我总想着我表现得冷淡点其实是在保护他， 但是我真的不知道原来这几年他是那样想的。或许……灿烈，你也觉得我对他太寡情了吗？”  
金俊勉即使再傻，也能猜到昨天夜里和边伯贤的谈话怕是被朴灿烈透露给了吴世勋。他无声地叹了口气，心想以前也不知道朴灿烈竟然这么有义气。  
“灿烈，你觉得，我是不是应该过去找他说清楚？”吴世勋继续问道。  
“……”金俊勉沉默着，直到对方再次不确信地问了句“灿烈？”他才找到自己的声音。  
“吴世勋，你不用过来，我和朴灿烈一起回去。”

朴灿烈和边伯贤找到金俊勉的时候，后者正抿着嘴呆坐在餐厅巨大的落地窗前，绵延千里的雪山在他的身后如画卷般展开，他的身影分明是弱小的，却又被莫名放大。边伯贤心想他或许再也见不到像金俊勉一样寂寞的人了。  
朴灿烈假装无事发生一般地拉开金俊勉身边的座位，大喇喇坐下倒水，发出一声响亮的“啊”之后招呼边伯贤，“你怎么这么慢，滑雪也慢，走路还慢。”  
边伯贤作势要打他，也跟着热热闹闹地坐在了金俊勉身边。仿佛与尘世脱离的人这才有了点生命力，金俊勉笑着将手机递给朴灿烈，问：“灿烈你什么时候回去？”  
“嗯？”朴灿烈皱了下眉，“我还没买机票呢。”  
“帮我一起订张票吧，”金俊勉在另外二人惊讶的眼神里微笑，“我和你一起回去。”

就算在飞机上坐下，系好了安全带，朴灿烈都仍然在怀疑自己是不是还在做梦。倒是坐在他身边的金俊勉一脸淡然，好像不知道给朴灿烈带来巨大困惑的人正是他自己。  
“怎么了？”等到他终于良心发现，向着在他身边数次欲言又止的朴灿烈提问到。  
“这应该是我问你吧，你怎么回事？”  
金俊勉不免失笑，“你来瑞士不就是想让我回国的吗？怎么我决定回去了，你倒像是受害者一样。”  
“我可没打算给吴世勋做说客，”朴灿烈的辩解有些底气不足，“我就不能是因为想你了才来找你的吗？”  
金俊勉也不戳破他，继续笑道：“那我也是因为想念国内的朋友才正巧和你一起回去的。”  
朴灿烈没接话，他沉默着看金俊勉，后者摆弄着手机，似乎在看微博留言一类的。没怎么修理过的零碎刘海耷拉下来，有些遮挡他的眼睛，使他看起来愈发得像是一只纯良无害的幼兽。朴灿烈似乎突然明白了为什么这些年吴世勋一直在和金俊勉纠缠，但是金俊勉呢？金俊勉是如何会爱上吴世勋的呢？  
朴灿烈在心里计算公式，想要得到一个答案，直到飞机即将起飞的提示将他唤回。他看到金俊勉关了手机，扭头对他笑了一下，说：“旅途愉快，祝我们好运。”

19  
飞机遇到气流的时候，朴灿烈正戴着眼罩睡得昏昏沉沉，他被颠得不轻，挣扎着从有些迷瞪的睡梦中醒过来，揭开眼罩后被笼入另一片黑暗之中。  
“你醒了？”金俊勉的声音轻轻的响起，朴灿烈还是受到了一点惊吓，愣了片刻才反应过来。“啊，醒了。你没睡？”  
“其实也刚醒。”在金俊勉身后，是狭窄的飞机窗户，透出如同死神来临前的黑暗。不知为何，朴灿烈心里突然生出一种不好的预感，他突然抓住身边金俊勉的手，意外发现对方的手如坠冰窖一般的冷。  
“怎么了？”金俊勉发笑，“不过是点气流而已，别怕。”  
“不是……”朴灿烈咽下口水，“我怕你……”  
“怕我？”金俊勉眨眨眼，随即了然般笑道：“灿烈啊灿烈，我以前怎么不知道你还挺会奇思妙想的。”  
朴灿烈也知道是自己犯傻，只好干笑着松开了金俊勉的手。  
“不过……”  
对方却又突然开口，害他的心再次提到嗓子眼里。  
“刚刚有那么一瞬间我确实在想，要是飞机失事的话……吴世勋会怎么想呢？”  
他说完这个让人不安的假设，也没等朴灿烈说些什么宽慰他的话来，有自顾自说下去：“现在觉得自己真是自寻烦恼，万事自有安排，我决定顺着心意走下去。”

金俊勉的心意是什么，朴灿烈无法去问，两个人各怀心事地沉默着，直到飞机平安落地。朴灿烈从背包里拽出口罩递给金俊勉，后者失笑：“拜托，我现在也不是什么演员了，戴这个干嘛？倒是你，私人行程也怕机场有人堵你？”  
“一言难尽。”朴灿烈叹气，“总之是有备无患吧。”  
金俊勉抓着口罩觉得好笑，不过下了飞机看了眼玻璃里映出的自己的脸，他还是认命地戴上了口罩：睡一觉就会肿的脸在这一刻看起来格外显眼。

出关的路上朴灿烈还在絮叨，问金俊勉要去哪里，要不要他送之类。金俊勉被唠叨得烦了就反问他：“吴世勋不知道你今天回国吗？”  
朴灿烈立刻一副吃瘪的可怜表情。  
倒不是金俊勉故意出言暗讽他，只是越靠近出口他心脏跳得越快，到最后，几乎是控制不住自己有些伤人的话了。  
究竟是近乡情怯还是即将面对吴世勋所带来的脱力感，他无从辨认，只好在内心祈求等下不要落荒而逃。  
又或者他渴望吴世勋压根就认不出他，让他只远远看上一眼，看上这个连自己都认不出的曾经的情人，然后彻底谋杀自己的最后一丝希望。  
然而他忘了朴灿烈的存在。

朴灿烈就是一个移动的地标，当他们走出机场的时候，金俊勉立刻就听到了他熟悉的，还带着点和身份不符的嗲气的声音喊到：“灿烈！这边！”  
金俊勉顺着声音望过去，一眼就看见了站在人群里仿佛带着光晕的吴世勋。  
他头发和最后一次见面时比时长长了些，看起来有些刺挠的刘海随意得耷拉在眉毛上。为了掩藏锋芒一般架在脸上的黑框眼镜倒是让他显出些书卷气来。吴世勋没穿西装，神色的休闲衬衫随意得套在身上，就连扣子都没能好好扣起，露出他健硕的胸口。  
一切都是金俊勉喜爱的模样。

朴灿烈时机正好的接了个电话，借口说临时有约，旁人来接就迅速开溜。金俊勉蹙起眉还没来得及说话，吴世勋就已经自然地拉过他的行李箱，“走吧，我送你。”  
即使在这之前，金俊勉再是心跳如擂，此刻踩着吴世勋的步子跟在他身后，就仿佛是一剂镇定剂，缓缓在他血管里游动着，使他的心脏重新回归到正常的节奏。  
他跟在吴世勋身后，将步伐转换成吴世勋的节奏，就像以往的每一次。

直到坐上副驾驶金俊勉都还在发呆。  
“去哪儿？”吴世勋问了一遍，见他看着窗外不说话，他也不恼火，继续问道：“勉勉，去哪儿？”  
久违的亲昵称呼让金俊勉竖起一身鸡皮疙瘩，他猛地坐直身体，“我家。”他回答。  
“好。”  
这个家不是吴世勋曾替他准备好的2205，这一点他们心知肚明。  
吴世勋将车发动，然后又迅速熄火。  
“怎么了？”金俊勉扭过头去看他，看到的是吴世勋从未有过的严肃模样，他有些担心：“车坏了吗？”  
“不是。”吴世勋摇摇头，随即解开了安全带向金俊勉靠近，“金俊勉，我想吻你。”  
这句话是一句咒语，让金俊勉闭上眼睛的咒语。  
下一秒，吴世勋的嘴唇落在了金俊勉的嘴唇上。

“就当我是犯贱好了。”金俊勉在心里想，在这一刻他突然了然，躲得再远也没有用，吴世勋的存在本身就是在破坏他的选择。

20  
事情发展得似乎很出人意料，又好像是只道寻常。金俊勉靠在电梯旁等吴世勋，他的视线沿着墙角飘过去，能看见吴世勋紧皱的眉头。站在柜台里的人不疾不徐，慢条斯理地做着手上的工作，一张张纸片递到吴世勋面前让他签字。眼看着吴世勋的脸色越来越黑，柜员却丝毫不为所动的样子，金俊勉忍不住笑出声来。  
即使知晓电梯里安装着摄像头也不能阻止欲望在升温，吴世勋借着身高将金俊勉堵在角落里圈住，低下头要去吻他。金俊勉堪堪躲开，说“别在电梯里”。他又想起曾经在洗手间里给吴世勋口交的事来，那时候皆由怨气而做出的冲动行为，怕是再不会有第二次。  
那现在这又算是什么呢？  
他早就下定决心要离开吴世勋，偏偏在重见的那一秒就燃起欲望。金俊勉清楚，就算吴世勋不先开口说要亲他，他也会想方设法勾引吴世勋的。好在他不必剥下那最后一层尴尬而脆弱的“早就不爱了”的伪装，是吴世勋先开了口。  
金俊勉心底先是生出一层窃喜，随后又自觉丑陋起来：他对吴世勋仍然具有吸引力，意识到这一点竟然让他感到愉快。  
太可悲了。  
他在心里想。  
在吴世勋打开房门将他拽进去的之前，他还在这样想着。

碍事的衣服迅速被脱去，裸承相对时金俊勉才发现吴世勋瘦了不少，虽然已经在重见时确认了对方更加尖刻的下颚，但真实的看到吴世勋几乎可以看见肋骨的身体时，金俊勉还是没能忍住触动。  
“吴老板看来过得不好。”他顺着吴世勋的身体亲吻时喃喃的说。  
吴世勋抿着嘴没说话，他突然将金俊勉拽起，托着人的屁股一把抱住。金俊勉被他突然的行为吓到，树袋熊一般蜷在了吴世勋身上。  
“我过得好不好，光看是看不出来的。”吴世勋狠狠咬金俊勉的嘴唇，两个人相拥着跌进柔软的床里。  
金俊勉舒展着身体享受吴世勋的服务，他的情欲高涨，不仅仅是因为吴世勋熟练的技巧，更多是他久不舒缓的身体在剧烈的渴望着。他在瑞士的那段时间，语言，课业，生活沉重地压在他身上，每一天都过得艰难，实在无暇关心自己孤独的身体。偶尔做做春梦，射完之后看见对方的脸，又是吴世勋某次见他时怒火攻心的刻薄模样，春梦免不了转成噩梦，催人惊醒过来。  
此刻他倒乐得清闲，吴世勋湿热的舌头和火热的掌心轮番伺候着他的欲望，从铃口到柱身再到两颗沉甸甸的小球都没有放过。金俊勉扭着身体大声呻吟，手心里的床单被他不断抓紧又松开。  
“舒服吗？”吴世勋吐掉他射在自己嘴里的东西，这还是第一次他为金俊勉口交到让对方射进自己嘴里。他原本以为自己会讨厌精液的味道，毕竟以往就连金俊勉要带着他的东西与他接吻他都会拒绝，今天才发现原来真的喜欢一个人，是会喜欢到每一个细节的。  
“舒服。”金俊勉发出小兽一般的呜咽，抬起腿懒洋洋地蹭着吴世勋的腰窝，“吴老板，还有没有更舒服的？”  
吴世勋舔他嘴角上的那颗痣。这些日子以来他常看金俊勉过去的作品、画报，却发现后期常常会把这颗痣弄掉，吴世勋手指婆娑着印着金俊勉嘴角的画报，心里想着多么可爱的细节，为什么会有人不喜欢？  
怎么会有人不喜欢金俊勉呢？  
吴世勋不懂。他同样不懂的是为什么金俊勉也是这样妄自菲薄，觉得他会不爱他。

金俊勉实在被他吻得烦了，原本只打算享受服务的身体也变得不耐烦起来，他挺起腰用自己火热的蹭去蹭吴世勋的。双腿大张着，毫无羞耻地勾住吴世勋的腰，“吴老板不是说自己过得不错？怕是过得太好，到这时却拿不出手了？"  
他言语里充满对臆想中吴世勋“滥交”事实的不满。假若放在一年之前，这是他万般都说不出口的话，现在却也毫无遮拦的脱口而出。  
然而吴世勋并不生气。他仍然全心全意地吻着金俊勉，从额头，眉毛，眼皮，鼻梁再到耳垂，仿佛金俊勉的每一处不美妙，每一处不难忘一般。末了他湿热的舌头沿着金俊勉的耳廓绕了一圈，用黏糊糊的声音说：“我怕你疼。”  
金俊勉在心里笑他的虚伪，往日里床上花样百出的时候也没见他说过担心，眼下却总爱说这些有的没的。吴世勋见他不说话，抬起头去看，看到的却是金俊勉没来得及收起的冷笑。他蓦地觉得心里一冷，眼眶却跟着热了起来。  
他很久没哭过了。  
吴世勋突然想起很久以前，还是少年的他躲在厚重的梨木门去看他常年病重的母亲，她的脸上也是挂着一样的笑。那时候他不懂，为什么母亲要对着给她喂粥的父亲露出这种笑容，直到之后金俊勉离开他，朴灿烈状似无意的说了一句“世勋啊，有时候光给予不一定就是爱，相爱的人是要互相所求的”。  
而后他好像才渐渐懂得，他想把整个世界都给金俊勉，给他好的剧本，好的导演，给他他觉得有趣的游戏，把他能给的一切全部放到金俊勉而前，却忘了问一句：“你喜欢吗？”  
现在他想要慢慢来，让双方都有一些时间来适应这种改变，想要金俊勉知道他不是只是在包养他。而金俊勉回应他的，是一个甚至都吝啬于当面展现在他面前的冷笑。  
吴世勋面如死灰。

金俊勉察觉到了他的变化，他皱着眉细看吴世勋，又想不通怎么情欲当头的时候吴世勋却变  
脸色。他腾出手去摸吴世勋的额头：“怎么了，吴老板，不舒服吗？”  
吴世勋尴尬地扭开脸，“没有，只是我……”  
这句只是怎么也接不出下一句来，一堆话在他的脑海里盘旋，他的嗓子却像上了锁，阻挡着这些话语逃窜出来。  
“真的没事吗？”金俊勉又顶了顶腰，示意吴世勋此刻的现状，“吴老板该不是还染上了阳痿的毛病吧？"  
“你非要这样吗？”吴世勋撑起身体，金俊勉躲开了他的眼神。  
“不然呢？”他眉眼低垂，声音也变得很低，“难道你想要我求你操我吗，吴世勋？"

21  
金俊勉在浴室里吹干了头发才出来，他原本想着按照以往的习惯，吴世勋应该在沙发上放空，没成想沙发上空无一人。他忍住好奇打开了冰箱，里面放的饮料一个没动过。   
金俊勉心想没想到吴世勋真的改了性子，连做爱之后的习惯也改了。他径自拿了罐冰啤酒坐进了沙发里，冰冷的液体顺着食道滚进仍在灼烧的胃里，刺激着他同样钝痛的大脑。他的脑海里不可避免地回忆起背后那堵墙里发生的事，吴世勋因为他的讽刺露出难得的脆弱表情，而后抚开他垂落的额发宽慰他：“如果你担心这只是性的话，我们可以慢慢来。”  
金俊勉想要的却不是这样，他早就不奢望更多，让一切停留在性的表面再好不过。他回来是为了彻底结束，而不是和吴世勋死灰复燃。   
然而他的身体在叫嚣着渴望吴世勋，最后是金俊勉翻身压在了吴世勋的身上，握住后者的欲望放进自己的身体里。他放肆地扭动着腰，大声的呻吟，用一切淫靡的表面告诫自己：只是性，只有性而已。   
吴世勋快射的时候却从他的身体里退了出来，金俊勉迷惑地看着他。他刚刚被后者做到直接射了出来，吴世勋用行动证明他还没染上什么奇怪的毛病，除了温柔。他尴尬地握住自己火热的欲望，对金俊勉说：“没戴套，射里面不安全。”  
金俊勉在心里笑他虚伪，嘴上也没饶他。他自然地将吴世勋重新按回到床上，“哪里有让约炮对象不满意的道理。”他伸出舌头沿着嘴角舔了一圈，压根没在意吴世勋风云变幻的脸色，径自埋下头，含住了吴世勋的硬挺。   
吴世勋最终还是射进了金俊勉嘴里，只是这次他学着吴世勋之前的样子，随口吐进了床边的垃圾桶里。然后他什么也没说，直接走进了浴室里。   
淋在水里的时候他才想起自己坐了十几个小时的飞机，分明是累得要命，却一下飞机就和人开放上床，像是久未谋面的情热的小情侣。   
“情侣”这个词一旦出现在金俊勉的脑海里，他就又忍不住嘲笑起自己的可怜。“为什么呢？”他反复问自己，却不敢想答案。 

一杯冰啤酒尽数落肚，却只让腹中饥饿更甚，金俊勉想着要吃点什么，于是跟着冲卧室里喊了句：“吴老板，要room service吗？”  
吴世勋没回答他。   
金俊勉发出“啧”的一声，挣扎着从过分柔软的沙发里站起身，他久未使用过的后穴火辣辣的痛着，走起路来都是挣扎。这份疼痛使得他对吴世勋的不耐烦达到了顶端，“我说吴老板，”一开口就全是讽刺的语调，“你拿乔也得有个限度吧？”  
只是等看到了躺在床上的人才知道没有回应的原因，吴世勋半盖着被子，像是因为承受不住冷气一般蜷缩着身体睡着了。   
金俊勉叹了口气，最终还是走到床边，为他盖好了被子。   
这一刻他才能好好看看吴世勋，看他雪白的皮肤下隐约透出的青色眼圈，看他在睡梦中也紧咬的嘴唇，看他黑发中间不经意间露出的白丝。   
吴世勋过得不算太好，这一刻他清楚的认识到。

金俊勉还是没忍住饥饿出了门，好在酒店不远处就有购物中心，他找了家快餐店随意吃了些，临走前架不住良心的考验，还是给吴世勋带了外卖。  
回去的路上他心情不错，还给朴灿烈留了语音信息，“我说朴灿烈你可真不够意思，怎么就临时有约呢。”他说话没什么也听不出什么情绪来，等到朴灿烈有机会掏出手机来听的时候，他最怕的已经不是自己随便丢下金俊勉和吴世勋就跑了的事了。

金俊勉走到酒店房间门口才意识到自己没有房卡，他有些踌躇。吴世勋的号码早已被他从通讯录里删除。其实在删去的那一瞬间，他以为这个号码会一直镌刻在他心里，然而在这一刻，掏出手机才想起早就删除的这一瞬间，他在去回忆吴世勋的号码时，却发现原来刻意去忘记的话，有些记忆是真的会被抹去的。  
也不知道吴世勋醒来没有，大不了就是回金珉锡那里。金俊勉在心里纠结，又突然想到自己被丢在角落里的行李箱。他要是就这样走了，还要再找朴灿烈联系吴世勋拿回去，万一……万一吴世勋醒了，拍拍屁股就走了，压根不管他的行李呢。  
金俊勉心里设想一堆有的没的，最后还是决定按响了门铃。他原本没抱着什么希望，他走之前，吴世勋睡得很沉，他玩心大起地戳了半天吴世勋的脸后者也没转醒，之后他才放心大胆地溜出去觅食。  
汉堡吃进嘴里的时候金俊勉才反应过来，他想要去哪里都是他的人生自由，何必去担心吴世勋是否会生气。他气自己不自觉又把吴世勋放在心上，腹中的饥饿由着他这份怨气又加深了几分。他吃掉了双人餐，又外带了一份，收银台的女孩原本倾慕的眼神也变成了怀疑。  
金俊勉盯着手里的外带，觉得自己真是多管闲事。丧气地想将外卖丢在门口，随便吴世勋在睡梦里饿死过去。然而就在他准备将想法付诸行动时，沉重的木门在他面前被拉开了。  
双眼通红的吴世勋出现在他的面前。  
金俊勉还没来得及说什么，就被人狠狠抓住胳膊搂进了怀里。  
“我以为你不会回来了。”吴世勋压抑的声音如同惊雷一般在他的耳边响起。

朴灿烈说临时有约并不是怕夹在吴世勋和金俊勉之间尴尬，但他不得不承认，当他看到都暻秀的来电时，内心里确实是充满了无限的感激的。他立刻接了电话，还没听清都暻秀在电话那头说了些什么就立刻一叠声的“好好”应承下来。  
等他坐上都暻秀经纪人特意过来接他的车，到了约定好的地点之后才发现，自己没头没脑就前来赴的约竟是一场鸿门宴。  
推开门的朴灿烈，撞见的正是端坐在都暻秀身边的崔珉豪。

这算是朴灿烈第一次在私人场面碰见崔珉豪，他尴尬地冲对方点了点头，随后坐到了都暻秀旁边。他到的时候已经迟了，明显酒席里的人已经开始谈正事了，朴灿烈竖着耳朵听仔细，才意识到他们正在讨论一部新剧。   
朴灿烈心里咯噔一声，心想不会崔珉豪打算南下来抢他的饭碗吧。 

崔珉豪这个人，朴灿烈自然是知道的，只是对方这些年一直在北方活动，和常年待在南方的朴灿烈并没有什么交集。去年他倒是回来过一次，刚和金俊勉合作，就闹出了同性绯闻来。朴灿烈不关心八卦，但身处漩涡中心，崔珉豪和金俊勉的事，即使他不去刻意打听，也被迫知道了七八分。后来金俊勉离开吴世勋，也没有转投崔珉豪的怀抱，让朴灿烈觉得媒体实在太过大题小做，人家好好的学生时期的兄弟情，硬是要歪曲成基佬情。   
原本……原本朴灿烈是这样想的，偏偏在推开门看见崔珉豪的那一瞬间，他的脑海里警铃大作。   
他趁着都暻秀上洗手间的工夫跟出去，弓着背一副小心翼翼地模样：“暻秀啊，崔珉豪怎么在这儿呢？”   
都暻秀对他这幅做贼的模样感觉不爽，一掌拍在了他的背上，“好好说话。”   
朴灿烈假意擦眼泪，“你无情无义，无理取闹。”得到的自然是都暻秀的招牌白眼和一句骂：“白痴。”   
朴灿烈这才舍得正经起来，“崔珉豪怎么回事啊？”   
“看不出来你还听不出来么，有部新戏，崔珉豪想做大男主。”   
“这不是人之常情么。”   
“网络剧。”都暻秀的回答成功让朴灿烈噎住，“赶明儿你也上赶着要做网络剧男主，我就不稀奇了。”   
朴灿烈开玩笑说：“你这是在侮辱我的身价。”见都暻秀没说话，又继续道：“但是崔珉豪不一样，他是想来开拓南方市场的，自然得要降贵纡尊一些。”   
“你啊。”都暻秀叹了口气，凝视着朴灿烈的双眼，“这部剧的投资方是吴家。”看着朴灿烈越瞪越大的眼睛，“就是吴世勋的那个吴。” 

情敌来势汹汹，朴灿烈作为吴世勋的好友，自然是有通风报信的理由。只是他挂了几通电话过去，均是无人接听。他看着通话记录暗暗担心，别是金俊勉恶从中来，谋杀了吴世勋吧。但要他给金俊勉打电话他又没有勇气，就连后者发给他的语音信息都没胆量戳开来听。  
都暻秀在一旁看他自顾自的表演看得起劲，到最后朴灿烈抓着脑袋一副要崩溃的模样时才想起来去安慰：“你也别瞎操心了，船到桥头自然直。”  
至于什么船，又到哪个桥头，他也是毫无头绪。而朴灿烈在听到他这句安慰之后却发出一声哀嚎：“暻秀啊，问题是他们没一个是直的啊！”

22  
金俊勉被吴世勋紧紧搂在怀中，后者除了最开始那一句暴露心情的话语以外，再没说一个字，只是将瘦削的下巴用力地压在金俊勉的肩膀上。他太过用力，以至于金俊勉都感觉到了疼。  
金俊勉觉得可笑，他脑海中里闪现的是三流影片的剧情：情人争吵，总有一方想着用拥抱和眼泪来挽留另一方。只是他以前从没设想过，他原来可以扮演被挽留的角色。  
“你先放开我。”最后还是金俊勉开口，他努力在吴世勋的桎梏里寻找动作的余地，好不容易才拍到吴世勋佝偻的背，“有什么话我们进去再说。”  
吴世勋没有动。金俊勉静候了几秒，才再次无奈地拍他的背，“吴世勋，你听到了吗？”后者这才无奈妥协一般松开了桎梏着他的手臂。  
金俊勉迅速进了门，如果吴世勋真打算一直抱着他不松手他也没办法，只怕明天报纸的头条就是显贵吴氏继承人的隐秘取向了。金俊勉在心里叹了口气，将外卖举到吴世勋面前示意：“吴总，刚刚辛苦你了。累了吧，我给你带了汉堡。”  
吴世勋的眉头紧锁着，“勉勉……”却被金俊勉立刻打断，“别那么喊我！”  
吴世勋尴尬地看着他，金俊勉转身将外卖丢在矮柜上，冷笑道：“吴总，我和你之间没有值得这么亲密称呼的关系。”  
“那好，金俊勉。”吴世勋深吸口气，“至少我们好好谈谈吧。”  
金俊勉抬起头去看吴世勋，后者的衬衫随意地挂在身上，下摆错开，金俊勉这才发现他扣错了扣子，卷起的袖口也不再是整齐的一道又一道，只是随意地推到了手肘上。金俊勉发现，吴世勋意外的衣着凌乱。再去望吴世勋的脸，借由刚刚的深呼吸，他似乎调整好了心情，不去看泛红的眼眶和鼻尖，也不想他扣错扣子的衬衣，吴世勋已经重新变回了他自己。  
金俊勉呼吸一滞，迅速移开了视线，这样的吴世勋仍然使他心动不已。  
“你先吃饭吧。”他犹豫了下又继续解释，“你也别误会，我没别的意思。我出门之前看你睡了，好像很累的样子……好吧，我向你道歉。”  
吴世勋打开汉堡包装的手一顿，一脸不解地看他。  
“我之前不该那种语气和你说话，抱歉。”  
吴世勋露出和金俊勉重见以来，第一个真正意义的微笑，他伸出手想去揉揉金俊勉凌乱的头发，却被他之后的话冻结在了半空中。  
“毕竟我没有那种对吴总冷嘲热讽的资格，不是吗？”

金俊勉在笑，嘴角勾起露出了笑纹，眼睛也眯起，分明就是笑的模样，却莫名的生疏着。而瞪着他这幅笑脸的吴世勋却在心里想着：不会放手，就算会灼伤，也不会放手。  
他猝不及防地伸出手扣住金俊勉的后脑勺，将人拉近自己，重重吻了下去。  
吴世勋触碰到金俊勉的嘴唇时，才思考起自己会被怎样拒绝，出乎他的意料的是金俊勉却没有推开他。相反，他顺从地张开了嘴，好使吴世勋的舌头滑进他的嘴里。  
事情之后的发展是再一次的顺理成章：金俊勉伸手勾住吴世勋的脖子，压着他倒进柔软的沙发里。  
吴世勋要脱自己的上衣，却被金俊勉按住了手，“就这样，”金俊勉放低的声音出现在吴世勋的耳边，潮湿的气息钻进他的耳朵，“吴世勋，你这样特别性感。”他意有所指的手指游弋进吴世勋敞开的衣领里，指尖婆娑后者突出的锁骨，“别再演可怜了，吴世勋，眼泪鼻涕多不适合你，还是这样好……”他半撑起身体看吴世勋不自觉又皱起的眉头，“我一看你这么衣冠禽兽的模样，忍不住就要硬了。”说完像是要证明自己的话一般用硬得发痛的部位顶了顶吴世勋的下身。  
“你这是在暗示我……”吴世勋一把抓住金俊勉撑在他身侧的手臂，一个翻身，将人压在身下，夺回了主动权，“你更喜欢粗暴一点的嘛？”  
“我要是你的语文老师，就会给你阅读理解不及格。”金俊勉笑着去脱吴世勋的裤子，对方勃起的欲望迅速出现在他的视野里，“精神不错，”他点了点肉柱顶端，“表扬一下你兄弟。”  
“你是要好好表扬它，”吴世勋也跟着笑，“因为等一下它就会操得你笑不出来。”  
“那拜托你了。”金俊勉一副无所畏惧的模样，更是愉快地揉了把吴世勋的性器。

这一次的交合比之前的更令金俊勉满足。沙发太软，吴世勋就拖着他的腰，他自己的长裤有一只还挂在腿上，却丝毫不影响他抵死一般将腿缠在吴世勋的腰背上。他身体大幅度地折叠，好让吴世勋进得更深。后者更是卖力，每一次撞击都仿佛比上一次更深更重。金俊勉原先还想故意口头上折辱下吴世勋，最后实在承受不住攻击，忍不住大声呻吟出来：“啊，吴世勋，太快了……”  
“嗯？”吴世勋低头，额上的汗顺势滴落在金俊勉的嘴唇上，后者伸出舌头舔掉，露出不满的表情：“咸的。”  
“还有心思想别的？看来我做的还不够好。”  
金俊勉闻言，不说话只笑，他笑得厉害，后面缩得更紧。“啧。”吴世勋被他绞得痛了，又觉得沙发上实在吃力，索性将人抱紧，直接站了起来。  
“你干嘛？！”金俊勉被他毫无预警的动作吓得不轻，直接缩在了吴世勋身上。  
“不是太快了吗？我们换点慢节奏的好了。”说罢他托起金俊勉的屁股，将自己的欲望慢慢从对方身体里抽离，等到将离未离之时再将人放下，直接撞进最深处。几次下来，金俊勉连忙告饶，一听声音，又确实带了哭腔，吴世勋这才心满意足地抱着人重新坐回沙发上，想让金俊勉重新占据主导。  
只是刚才玩得很了，金俊勉双腿发软，就连跪在沙发上撑起的力气都没有，只能难耐地扭着腰，又不断去舔弄吴世勋耳后的敏感带，好使他重新开始动作。  
吴世勋喜欢他这幅乖巧求欢的模样，忍不住坐在他身上人的腿掰得更开，好方便自己动作。金俊勉懒洋洋地承受着，偶尔忍不住就发出幼兽一样的呜咽。这样的时刻太难得，吴世勋实在不舍得太快过完，不自觉就放慢了动作。操弄了一会后金俊勉又得了趣，忍不住跟着大幅度扭动起腰来，又抓着吴世勋的手让他去摸自己硬邦邦杵在身前的欲望。吴世勋手心刚摸上他的，金俊勉就像是触电一般缩紧了后穴。  
“这么舒服？”吴世勋按着他的铃口，湿漉漉的爱液不断地吐露出来。  
“嗯。”金俊勉忍不住又多缩紧了几次，“吴世勋，你操得我好舒服。”  
这句夸赞加速了双方的情欲，吴世勋握着金俊勉欲望的手心变得滚烫灼人，后者没一会就泄在了他手心里。  
就在他仍然失神的时间里，吴世勋也泄了出来。他捧着金俊勉的脸要吻，金俊勉颤抖着回应了。

23  
放纵过后热水漫过身体的感觉是前所未有的舒适，金俊勉靠在吴世勋怀里发出一声满足慵懒的喟叹，后者玩心大起，用手舀起水浇在他的肩头。  
“吴老板，太幼稚了吧。”金俊勉摇摇头，将发梢上的水溅到吴世勋的脸上。因着双方共同幼稚的行为，二人都笑了出来。  
吴世勋将人揽进怀里，再一次将下巴搁在了金俊勉的肩膀上。像是预感到他即将说出口的话一般，浴室里突然陷入了静谧。  
“怎么了？”金俊勉感到了尴尬。  
“金俊勉，我们和好吧。”吴世勋甫一开口，就感到了怀里人的身体立刻变得僵硬起来，“我，我没有其他意思，你要是不愿意的话，我们可以从朋友做起，我可以从头追求你……”  
“那需要我配合什么呢？”金俊勉打断了他的话。  
“配合？”吴世勋疑惑，“你不用配合我做什么，你只要做你就好。我只想你不要拒绝我的电话，不要不回我的信息，不要刻意不见我就可以了……”  
“所以我说，”金俊勉叹息，“这样扮可怜真的不适合你，吴老板。”  
几乎不再冰的可乐取代了啤酒流进金俊勉的胃里，给他沉重的神经以稍许的刺激。最后一场性爱剥夺了汉堡给他的最后一丝力气，早在浴室里他就已经昏昏沉沉。吴世勋帮他洗头洗澡，又哄着他起来吹头发。金俊勉只当充耳未闻，吴世勋揉他的后脖颈，他就晃着脑袋耍赖，嘟嘟囔囔说“听不到”。  
吴世勋拿他没办法，只好把人将将擦干净抱到了床上。趁着他去拿吹风机的工夫，金俊勉已经小狗一样将大半个枕头滚湿了。吴世勋也没生气，旧日里他和金俊勉在一起时，对方总是一副克己复礼的模样，带着模范情人的面具。吴世勋总盼着他们能相处得更加鲜活一些，不仅仅只是同回到一扇门后的空间里，除了性以外就再无其他。他甚至不能判断金俊勉是否喜欢过他。  
朴灿烈大大咧咧地拍着他的肩，“这个简单啊，他如果喜欢你，那你和别人在一起的时候他肯定会妒忌啊！”于是他们合计着出了太多考题，却最终只是把金俊勉推得离吴世勋越来越远。  
怕是他真的从来不曾喜欢过自己吧。吴世勋重新抱起金俊勉，让他靠在自己的怀里，怕吹风机太吵，又揪了两小团纸巾塞进他的耳朵里。他一手高举着吹风机，一手揉开金俊勉柔软的头发，看着金俊勉迷迷糊糊的睡颜时，突然在心里想到。  
大抵是没有喜欢过，毕竟他这般眷恋着金俊勉，在听到对方和崔珉豪单独过夜的消息火，妒火几乎将他燃成灰烬。偏偏金俊勉……金俊勉就只会逃而已。  
吹干了头发金俊勉又嘟嘟囔囔说渴，吴世勋给他拿了可乐，残留的冷意让金俊勉勉强找回些许语言能力：“吴世勋？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不睡吗？”  
“等下就睡。”  
“哦。”说完又闭上眼睛要再睡，却被吴世勋推了推，说：“去那边睡。”  
“干嘛？”金俊勉犯懒。  
“枕头湿了，睡了会感冒，听话，去那边睡。”  
金俊勉沉默着皱了眉，最终还是打了个滚，翻身睡到另一张枕头上。“吴世勋真奇怪。”他在心里想，却也没再多想，就架不住周公的召唤，沉沉睡去了。  
吴世勋心满意足得看着他，还是没能忍住伸出手婆娑金俊勉白皙的皮肤。  
掌心里熟悉的温度熟悉又陌生，吴世勋眨了眨眼睛，生怕这只是自己又一个美好梦境。只是他刚一眨眼，滚烫的眼泪就滴落下来。  
汉堡自然是冷了，吴世勋却觉得无所谓，许是实在太饿了，就连变软的薯条也一并尽数吃完。他之前睡过一觉，醒来后发现金俊勉不见了，再次失去金俊勉的恐慌袭来，使得一向冷静自持的他顿时失了方向。在房间里找了一圈确认金俊勉都不在之后，吴世勋瘫坐在沙发上，眼泪不自觉就流了下来。他长到现在，除了金俊勉是他的业障以外，一生都可以说是顺风顺水。他父母离婚时都没有哭，仅有的几次眼泪都给了金俊勉。  
想来也是有趣，他小的时候，觉得父母应该是相爱的，却在他快成年时用离婚这个结局戳破童话的真相。他父亲怕他在国内难受，就送他去国外“散心”，吴世勋倒也没什么公子哥的坏毛病，出了国整日里也就是学习实习，毕了业就乖乖回家继承祖业。他这短暂的一生中，唯一做错的事，便是听了朴灿烈的话，陪他去电影学院告白，最终遇到了金俊勉。  
要吴世勋自己来说，他甚至说不出为什么会在那一刻被金俊勉深深吸引住，比他好看的男孩吴世勋见得多了。偏偏是金俊勉，轻尘出绝一般站在了聚光灯下，倒不像是聚光灯打在他身上，反而像他给了聚光灯光源一般。  
他那么美好，仿若缪斯。  
吴世勋也不知自己在沙发上坐了多久，将他从思绪里重新拉出的是窗外传来的噼啪雨声。他走到窗边拉开窗帘，看着黑暗的天才知道夜已经深了，城市里辉煌的灯火映出连成丝的雨水。这场雨来得毫无缘由，又来得恰是时候。  
“如果可以的话，”吴世勋凝视着这深夜的雨幕，“希望暴雨永远不要停。”  
想用一场雨困住一个人，这或许是吴世勋最为天真的一个想法了。  
金俊勉睡得也不安分，光怪陆离的梦境一个接一个的造访他，说不出是噩梦还是什么。空调开得太低，他一直觉得冷，又实在没法从梦境中挣脱开来去关空调，只好蜷着身子裹紧被子。他也不知道过了多久，只知道迷迷瞪瞪中有人躺在了他身边，那人身体温暖得很，金俊勉没忍住，翻身缩进了对方怀里。  
吴世勋却在心里觉得奇怪，他没想到金俊勉会主动靠近他，过去很多次他在夜里将人揽进怀里，到了白天醒过来时也是各睡各的。吴世勋自然不会去问金俊勉是不是不愿意和他相拥而眠，这问题仿佛能剥夺他的自尊。现在金俊勉却主动缩进了他的怀抱里，令他欣喜若狂。  
这份激动再次冲淡了他朦胧的睡意，他这才拿起了被他搁置在一旁许久的手机。  
几十个朴灿烈的未接来电让他的眉头重新纠结在一起，吴世勋犹豫了一下，还是决定暂时不管朴灿烈想要传达给他的信息，而是继续抱着金俊勉。  
只是这快乐时分最终还是没坚持太久，朴灿烈的电话再一次孜孜不倦地打了进来。吴世勋忍了忍，最后还是接了电话。  
“朴灿烈，你想干嘛？”他这句话还没问完，听筒里就传来朴灿烈咋咋呼呼的声音：“吴世勋！你还活着呐？！”  
吴世勋被他问得一头雾水，“什么叫我还活着？”  
朴灿烈倒没觉得自己说错话，继续说道：“我给你打了那么多电话，你都没接，我以为你已经被金俊勉的一万种杀人法弄死了呢。”  
“金俊勉的什么？”吴世勋问，觉得事后有必要和金俊勉好好谈谈。  
“没啥没啥。”朴灿烈却打岔，“我找你有正经事啊，吴大老板最近是不是又投资了什么网剧？”  
“是啊，挺大的ip，怎么，你想参演？”  
“不是，我说你知道男主是谁吗？”  
“怎么？”吴世勋估计这电话一时半会结束不了，怕吵醒金俊勉，轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来。后者失了热源，颇不高兴一般翻了个身，吴世勋给他掖紧了被子，又将空调温度调高了点，才蹑手蹑脚走出了卧室。  
“导演之前和我说男一还没定，怎么，你有什么消息？”  
“那我可是给你爆第一手的料，你得给我什么奖励？”  
“得看你的料到底值什么了？”  
“好吧，不愧是吴大老板。我今天碰到你那个网剧的男一了，啧啧，大人物啊。”  
“谁？”吴世勋的眉头皱紧，朴灿烈故意卖关子让他心里产生了不好的感觉。  
“还能有谁，崔珉豪啊。”  
朴灿烈丢下这个平地惊雷，果不其然对面没了动静，双方都沉默了一会，他才重新开口：“怎样？有什么打算？”  
“还什么打算？”吴世勋发出不屑的轻哼，“撤资。”  
“啥？”朴灿烈设想了不少回答，绝没想到竟然是这个回答，“您也太随意了吧。”  
“随便说说罢了。”吴世勋还是想要一瓶冰啤酒，“能让我赚钱，是谁都行。”  
“你明白就好，我就是跟你预个警。”朴灿烈想说的事说完，也觉得没什么可再说的，直接挂了电话。  
吴世勋在黑暗中沉默着坐了一会，又怕人再打扰，索性关了电话，重新回到卧室里。床头灯下金俊勉安静地睡着，吴世勋在心里想：他只是想和这个人过一辈子罢了。

24  
金俊勉醒得迟了。混沌的思维回归时，他第一时间听到的，是有些老旧的空调发出的低鸣声，裸露在被子外的脖颈上感觉到冷，偏偏被子里却燥得厉害——温度全是源于他身边的那个人。金俊勉这才抽丝剥茧一般理清思维：吴世勋没有离开，仍然睡在他的身边。  
在一个不合时宜的旧床伴重逢的早晨。  
即使金俊勉没有睁眼，他也可以感受到吴世勋灼热的视线正黏在他的脸上，他在心里描绘吴世勋的表情：如温水一般平淡地打量他，从他狭长的眼睛里透出的光是审视的。金俊勉从很久以前就觉得，吴世勋面无表情看人的时候常令他如坠冰窟，北极的寒冰住在了吴世勋的眼睛里。这目光时常令他抬不起头来，仿佛吴世勋审视的不是他的脸，而是他觊觎着吴世勋爱情的卑微灵魂。  
这感觉于此时此刻再度挟持住金俊勉的心脏，冷汗密布的感觉从后背传来，他自以为毫无破绽地闭着眼，想等待吴世勋离开。但他等到的却是吴世勋沉重的叹息声：“我知道你醒了，别装了。”随后是吴世勋掀开被子离开的动静，金俊勉一直等到吴世勋的脚步声离开房间，才倏地睁开眼。他听着从浴室里传来的水声，嘲弄起自己的不堪。  
分明昨天还在吴世勋的面前假装出一副耀武扬威的模样，也只有自己知道这是如何的强弩之末，摆足了冷漠的脸色，说尽了绝情的台词，但在酣睡之中，还是忍不住贪恋吴世勋身边的温度。  
情难自禁。  
太难。

既然一定要面对，那就采取无视的战略。金俊勉下了决心，对吴世勋采取不闻不问的态度，因而在对方问了一堆问题之后都假装自己在看电视没有听到。吴世勋问他要吃什么，他也不理睬，最后早餐送进了客房，从南到北的特色早点拥挤到茶几上都塞不下的地步，金俊勉的肚子很没出息的发出一声咕噜。  
吴世勋忍着没笑，但眼已经眯成了月牙的形状。金俊勉压根没勇气看他，只好把怨气都撒在自己的肚子上，他气呼呼地咬口虾饺，又忍不住去吃鸡丝面。等到他挨个品尝完了，捂着涨起的肚子瘫回到沙发上时，才意识到吴世勋压根没怎么动筷子，一直笑眼弯弯地看着他。  
吃人嘴短。金俊勉满脸后悔，又不好说什么重话，再试图假装吴世勋压根不存在也不合时宜，他只好尴尬开口：“吴老板，你不饿吗？”  
问完又暗骂自己多嘴，干嘛要和吴世勋没话找话。  
吴世勋笑了笑，夹了个金俊勉没吃完的虾饺丢进嘴里，末了说了句：“这么久也不知道你喜欢吃什么，只好都点了，生怕也没个你喜欢的。还好，看你吃得挺香的。”  
“哦……嗯。”金俊勉不知他这番话的含义，只好含糊了两句，又怕吴世勋误会什么，“我没什么特别喜欢吃的，酒店早餐做得不错，所以才吃得多了。”  
“好。”他回应得再明白不过了：我没有什么特别喜欢的，所以你不必用心去在意。嘴里的虾饺瞬间失了味道。

在之后就是索然无味的早间新闻，两人难得默契的选择了沉默，主持人聊着天说着并不好笑的笑话，国际风云轻描又淡写。金俊勉许久不曾享受这种惬意，迷蒙的又靠在沙发上睡着。再醒过来是被吴世勋喊醒的，问他要不要退房。金俊勉睡得有些头痛，没多想就答应了。行李压根就没打开，他打着哈欠就要出门，留吴世勋一个人在身后笑得有些无奈。等办完了手续吴世勋假装无心地问他要去哪里，他说了句去我哥家之后才想起回国的事压根没有告知金珉锡。金俊勉连忙给他哥打电话，得到的结果却是金珉锡在外地出差的消息，他有些沮丧地想要掉头回前台重开房间，却被吴世勋一把拉住了手。  
“别住酒店了。”吴世勋的声音带着祈求，“回家吧。”  
“回家？”金俊勉饶有兴致地咀嚼这两个字，“回您吴总的哪个家？”  
吴世勋的置业甚多，2205当初也不过是藏娇的一处金屋。金俊勉想来，吴世勋能为他准备一间屋子，自然也会给其他露水情人准备。倒也不是说嫉妒或是如何，只是吴世勋将一处除了性以外再无别事发生的屋企称之为“家”，着实出乎了他的意料。他在心里只抵触了一秒，就看见吴世勋又露出那副凄惨的如同被他伤害到的表情，快意立刻就笼上心头。“也无妨，”金俊勉拽着行李绕过吴世勋，“哪个家都无所谓，不打扰您的小情人就行。”  
吴世勋沉默地跟在他身后，等人将车开出的时间里，他盯着金俊勉没有表情的侧脸，几度欲言又止。他想说：“从来就没有其他人，也没有其他的家”，但解释的话在嘴里转了几圈，最终还是伴着车辆驶近的声音吞进了身体里。  
打破二人之间沉默的还是金俊勉。关紧车门后他说了行车途中两人说的唯一一句话：“吴世勋，其实我们这样，真的挺没意思的。”

25  
“我觉得有意思。”   
这是金俊勉解开安全带正要拉开车门时听到的第一句话，吴世勋沉默了一路，终于在两人即将获得自由的最后一刻重新开口。“什么？”金俊勉却没有听清，下意识地回问到。   
“我说——”吴世勋拉长了声音，扭过脸看金俊勉，他目光里堆着沉甸甸的情绪，就像是远处堆积着的尚未来得及散开的乌云。金俊勉被他盯着不自在，只好垂下眼睑等他的后半句。“我觉得很有意思。”   
金俊勉愣了几秒钟才意识到这是吴世勋对他挑衅的回应，他没吭声，低着头哂笑了一声，本以为吴世勋还有着更厉害的下句在等着他，结果等到的只是吴世勋先一步下车，还替他打开了车门。   
有意思吗？又或者真的没意思？直到重新站在2205的门前时金俊勉一直在思考这个问题。假若叫他跳脱出来，以一个观众的角度去看他和吴世勋的纠葛，怕是一部进行到一半就会有观众选择离场的三流作品。而到了这一步，总应该有影评人大骂不知编剧脑中是否全是浆糊，完全不解两位主角的所作所为。可偏偏他不是观众也并非影评人，他不过是一个出演者，无法脱身的演员罢了。   
对过去不曾回想，对未来不敢期待。   
倒是吴世勋重新打开门后的房间给了他一丝意外，他还记得最后一次踏进这间屋子时那些深灰色的装修带给他的压抑感。他记得吴世勋如何在那张黑色的沙发上哭泣说爱他，也记得墙角碎了一地的透明花瓶。然而这一切都不复存在，客厅里暖黄色的灯光下，是金俊勉曾经无比熟悉的——“家”。 金俊勉狐疑地退后一步重新确认了门牌，又看了眼吴世勋，后者被他盯得发毛，忍不住开口：“怎么了？”   
“吴老板，你又在玩什么深情游戏？”金俊勉反问道。   
人就是这样，一旦开始对另一个人刻薄，大概就无法再有回转的可能。吴世勋似乎也参透了这一点，懒得再做反驳，只从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋，对金俊勉示意：“你没进错门，快进来吧。” 金俊勉沉默地盯着那双拖鞋出神，太熟悉了，熟悉到他甚至可以想起他全副武装地跑到超市里买家居用品时的那个场景。 那是一切痴心妄想的开端。

吴世勋最后一次“莅临”金俊勉的出租屋，再自然不过的掏出了口袋里的钥匙，他嘴角含笑，一副美好的表情，说：“金俊勉，我想送你一份生日礼物。”  
金俊勉自然不敢堂而皇之的收下，相反，他吓得抓住吴世勋的手，声音里满是期艾：“吴……吴老板，我哪里做的不好吗？”  
他被吴世勋包养是个意外，他不敢说，也不会去说。金俊勉不知道怎么讨金主欢心，毕竟除了床笫之欢，他似乎再没别的用处，也无需其他的用处。  
然而吴世勋回赠他一脸疑惑，“为什么要这么问？”  
他低贱的想法是难以启齿的：一套房子，换一个平和的散伙。  
也不知道吴世勋是否在那时看穿了他的表情，最终是他先一步打破了沉默的僵局：“你很好，什么都不必担心，我只是想送你一份生日礼物而已。”  
再之后就是金俊勉拖着只装了几件换洗衣物的行李箱，跟着吴世勋走进了他的“生日礼物”里。  
金俊勉回忆的起来，那一天他也是这样踌躇的站在这个门口，只是吴世勋没在门口陪他站着。他先一步进了屋子，过了好一会才意识到金俊勉没有跟进来，才从沙发上探出头问：“怎么不进来？”  
“拖鞋……”金俊勉犹豫着，“没有吗？”

吴世勋陪他去的超市，原本金俊勉是说就在街对面，自己过去一趟就好。偏偏吴世勋不知在想着什么，硬是在金俊勉提出去买些日用品之后表示一起过去。  
其实是很没必要的行为吧，金俊勉想着，却又忍不住在心里生出窃喜来。身处暗恋中的人总会这样，将暗恋对象的行为语言翻来覆去地思考，然后再得出一个“他或许会有一点喜欢我”的伪结论，藉由此来麻痹自己充满苦楚的内心。  
金俊勉在看着吴世勋皱着眉挑选着碗碟时，也忍不住生出不该有的幻想来。然后在之后的几年里，不断碰壁，直到他再也假装不出一个无所谓的金俊勉来。

金俊勉其人，在鲜少出演过的访谈节目中曾经提过，其实质是一个无比恋旧的人，只可惜……  
那可惜的后半部分，在主持人自以为高深的话术下被他带着苦笑说出：“可惜成年时为了演员梦想和家里决裂，无奈之下只能丢下童年记忆孤身出发。”这番发言自然为他又赚取了不少少女的心疼眼泪，只是影迷却不知道，金俊勉所说的这次割舍只怕是埋藏在金俊勉心里的，最轻微的一次。  
在金俊勉不足三十年的年轻人生中，这样丢弃过往决意重新开始的割裂却有了三次。除却和家里闹翻，只身一人前往电影学院以外，其余竟都和吴世勋相关：为了所谓爱情梦想接受吴世勋的礼物以及放弃奢望后下定决心离开吴世勋。  
然而此刻他却又站进了这熟悉的屋檐下，“可笑，”他在心里唾弃自己，“拖泥带水，断不干净。”  
可即使这样，也阻拦不了那股硬要从心底里破土而出的……暗喜。

吴世勋自如地坐在沙发上，又问他午餐想吃什么。金俊勉早上被他塞了一肚子乱七八糟，一点食欲都没，只好瘫在沙发上玩手机假装没听见。  
吴世勋只能跟着叹气，走进厨房后又探头出来：“冰箱里还有菜，中午我做吧。”  
金俊勉听了稀奇，心想着吴世勋何时学会了做饭，面上却仍是一副没所谓的模样。没一会就真的听见厨房里传来了水声，倒真是充满了人间烟火味。  
金俊勉闲得无聊只好玩手机，结果一眼就看到热门里的“朴灿烈回国”，他兴致勃勃地点开看了，第一条就是某娱乐博主发的朴灿烈的机场照。金俊勉随便翻了翻，感慨了下朴灿烈人气真高，然后在某张照片里看到了自己即使被口罩遮挡也浮肿到不行的脸。金俊勉心想这拍图的记者肯定是不记得他这个娱乐圈的路人，图都不帮他稍微修修，他又没什么心数的去看评论，结果发现评论里是一片混战。  
第一条热评就是骂他的，说他一会暗示退出娱乐圈，一会跟着朴灿烈到处蹭热度，又细数了他从第一次和朴灿烈合作后的种种同台，最后得出了他一个红不起来的废物整日里跟着朴灿烈吸他的血。金俊勉看得一头雾水，又往下翻了几条才看到隐没在对他的骂声和对朴灿烈的表白里的那根导火索，原来是有个他和朴灿烈的cp粉认出了他来，欢天喜地地回复了说：旁边的是不是勉勉，灿勉发糖了！金俊勉在心底感慨了下自己还有真爱粉的，毕竟他自己都花了点时间才愿意承认那肿到不行的脸是他自己的。他心思一转又感慨起吴世勋口味够重，对着他那样一张脸也干的下去。  
他忍着点心里的不适又刷了会微博混战，说混战其实也算不上，基本就是朴灿烈的粉丝单方面骂他而已，他仔细看了，才知道自己原来是这么有心机的一个人。他截了张图，原本是想要发给朴灿烈调侃一番，却被都暻秀的一个电话打断了计划。  
电波带来的是都暻秀一贯波澜不惊的声音：“听说你回国了。”  
金俊勉装惊讶：“暻秀你也在看娱乐版吗？”  
都暻秀不咸不淡：“我昨天和朴灿烈一起吃的饭。”  
“哦。”金俊勉觉得无趣，又问他打电话做什么。都暻秀不正面回答，反问他现在在哪儿。“家啊。”金俊勉回答得理直气壮。  
“哪个家？你哥的还是吴世勋的？”  
他声音始终不疾不徐，就连重音都听不出在哪儿，金俊勉听着却觉得心里没底，连带着身下的高级沙发都变成了针毡，仿佛他跟着吴世勋回到这间屋子是犯了天大的过错一般。  
“吴世勋这儿。”他声音有些发闷，其实毫无道理，结果配合着他的是都暻秀的一声叹息，“俊勉哥，吴世勋上个月订婚了，你知道吗？”

金俊勉愣了半晌，才硬挤出一个“哦”字。那边都暻秀还没来得及再开口，他又怕自己的情绪低落得太明显，赶紧自己接上了话茬：“也没个什么人通知我的，我哪里会知道。”  
“知道什么？”吴世勋恰在此时端着菜出来，金俊勉连忙对着话筒说“有时间见面说”后就匆匆挂了电话，“没什么。”他摇着头站起来，去看吴世勋准备的菜。出乎他意料的，吴世勋当真像模像样的烧了三个菜，荤素搭配着，虽然没有饭店的卖相，闻着却勾出了金俊勉腹中的馋虫。金俊勉伸手捡了块红烧肉丢进嘴里。  
“怎么样？”吴世勋假装不期待他的回答。  
“熟了。”金俊勉也不正面回答，直接拉开椅子坐下，“吴老板，有饭吗？”  
吴世勋看了眼时间，说让汤再多煨一会，金俊勉更是瞪大了眼睛，“您之前瞒着我的事可真多。”吴世勋不知道他话里有话，还解释说“你出国这段时间才学的。”  
“哦。”金俊勉却没像吴世勋想的那样回嘴，只应了一句就低下头沉默不语，吴世勋去追他的目光，看到的就只有反着光的地板。

这是一顿彻底贯彻食不言的午餐，除了碗筷撞击的声音以外，再无更多的声响。金俊勉喝着汤想以前他和吴世勋一起吃饭时都聊些什么，思来想去也无非就是一些片场风云。再细一考量，好像他和吴世勋正儿八经坐在餐桌上好好吃饭的次数都屈指可数，吴世勋总是很忙，也可能只是懒得分这些不必要的时间给他。  
金俊勉突然开口道：“吴老板，最近公司运营没问题吗？”  
“怎么说？”吴世勋被他说得一头雾水。  
“超过24小时你都没去上班了，难不成是难以为继了？”  
“你比较重要。”  
“呵。”金俊勉干笑了一声，“其实吴老板你也不用怕啊，就算公司不行了，你现在还有一技之长了。又或者你也可以学学我，只要会在床上动动屁股，自然就有人愿意为你付钱的。吴老板你长得这么好看……”  
吴世勋脸上风云变幻，却强忍着没说话。金俊勉看他的脸色心里也觉得不快活，索性就收了声，然而心里又窝囊得实在厉害，有些话不吐不快，“抱歉，我不该这么看低你……你自然不至于像我一样，瘦死的骆驼怎么也比马大，就算你家道中落，不是还有朴灿烈这么好的朋友吗？吴老板是在哪儿结识的朴灿烈，能否告知我一下，我也想去那儿找个这么熨帖的知心好友。”  
他说了这么多，吴世勋再不济也听出了他的弦外之音，问：“你知道了？”  
“知道什么？”金俊勉拿吴世勋先前问他的问题堵他，吴世勋坐在对面，手指无意识敲击桌面，又是诡异的沉默，金俊勉不想看吴世勋眼里复杂的情绪，扭头去看客厅上的钟，眼看着秒针又回到起点之后他才接着开口：“吴老板，都要结婚的人了，为什么还不打算放过我呢？”  
“我当然不会放过你，”吴世勋挂着浅笑，“因为我只打算和你纠缠一生。”

26  
金俊勉听着吴世勋荒唐的发言，一时间也找不到合适的语言去回嘴，倒是吴世勋趁了口舌之快，因而笑容变得得意洋洋起来。金俊勉看他的笑容只觉得刺眼，丢下筷子就想离开，吴世勋也没有拦他，自然地随他去了。等收拾完桌上的狼藉他才给助理打电话，让她通知各部门负责人下午开会。金俊勉在沙发上竖着耳朵听他的发言，确认了吴世勋很快就要离开之后才松了口气。结果吴世勋走过来坐在他旁边，金俊勉没来得及躲，被吴世勋在脸颊上留下了响亮的一吻。他连忙用手指去擦脸上那块皮肤，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔骂吴世勋吃完饭不擦嘴，弄得他一脸油。  
吴世勋闻言大笑，他今天言语上总算在最后时刻占了上风，使得他心情大好，就连金俊勉这些刻意刻薄的举止都变得可爱了起来。他最后揉捏了一把金俊勉的后颈，意犹未尽道：“下午我听你的话去公司上班，你能不能听我的话不要离开？”  
金俊勉说他又在胡言乱语，分明是他自己的公司，却一副要为了他劳作的模样。吴世勋又说那是当然，就算把公司全部转到金俊勉名下他也乐意。  
“那你转吧。”金俊勉成心要堵他，吴世勋笑得柔情蜜意，“现在还不是时候。”  
“怕是吴老板甜言蜜语说惯了，此刻都不知道自己在说什么吧。”  
吴世勋看穿金俊勉色厉内荏的本质，也不恼了，穿上外套就要出门。临走要关门时还言语上“戏弄”金俊勉，“宝宝，你想好都想要哪些资产，想好了告诉我，明天我就找律师。”  
金俊勉大骂他“白痴！”，又宣称“明天我就回瑞士了”，只不过话语皆被门板阻挡，没能传到吴世勋的耳朵里。  
金俊勉气不过，想着此处不宜久留，掏出手机正好看到金珉锡的来电。  
“哥。”他一个字转了几个弯，飘到金珉锡耳朵里带出他一身鸡皮疙瘩。金珉锡打了个颤，问：“金俊勉你在哪儿呢？”  
金俊勉支支吾吾说自己还在酒店。  
“哪个酒店？要不要我顺路去接你？”  
金俊勉差点没从沙发上跳起来，“你回来了？”  
“怕你没地方住，提前回来了。”  
金俊勉瞬间摆脱寄吴世勋篱下的郁卒之气，差点脱口而出你来老地方接我吧，等思绪回来了才冷静道：“哥你也累了，先回家吧，我等下退了房自己回去。”  
挂了金珉锡的电话，金俊勉忍不住有点得意，拎着行李箱就准备离开。又想起自己之前走时落下不少衣服在吴世勋这儿，他这趟回来的匆忙，衣服也没带上几件，想着也不知道准备待上多久，便进了卧室打开衣柜。

看上去吴世勋在这里住的时间不少，衣柜里整齐地挂着吴世勋的不少外套，一年四季分门别类地挂着。金俊勉拉开抽屉，同样是叠得规整的衬衫，他忍不住想原来吴世勋是如此整齐的人吗？然而他在记忆里搜寻了一圈，却实在回忆不起这衣柜曾经的模样。吴世勋在这里待过的时间不多不少，不过恰恰是不需要留下过多个人痕迹的程度。  
金俊勉笑自己无用的回忆，又不得不想吴世勋应该是没想过金俊勉会再回来，或者是即使回来了，也不可能再进卧室。不然以吴世勋重新装修了房子的作风而言，又怎么会不留下金俊勉一星半点的痕迹，又让他陷入到自我唾弃的境地。  
“你竟然还会因为吴世勋虚伪是告白而感到欣喜，是还没有贱够吗？”他脑海中有自己的声音在骂他，金俊勉甩了甩头想将那声音赶出脑海，又发现原来那正是他自己的心声。  
金俊勉痛斥了自己一番，才使得自己好受了些，他猛一把要关上吴世勋的抽屉，却瞥见了一样眼熟的物什：一条围巾。金俊勉怀疑了自己一下，但仍没忍住伸向那条围巾的手。颜色，手感，甚至标签都和金俊勉记忆里的一模一样——这是当初他送给朴灿烈的那一条。  
金俊勉不敢想这条围巾为什么会出现在吴世勋的衣柜里，带着明显曾被吴世勋穿戴过的痕迹，浆染着吴世勋惯用的洗衣液的味道。他不断暗示自己这或许正是吴世勋单恋朴灿烈的证据，又可能只是吴世勋过分喜欢这一款而已，但所有的心理暗示皆是无用功，金俊勉控制不住拨打了朴灿烈的号码。  
“喂？”对方听起来还未酒醒。  
“灿烈，是我，金俊勉，我有个问题要问你。”  
“什么嘛，俊勉哥啊……”  
“我以前送给你的那条围巾还在你那儿吗？”  
“围巾？”朴灿烈揉着因为宿醉而疼痛的太阳穴，“不是早就给吴世勋那个浑小子给拿走了吗……”  
那之后的话金俊勉再没有听清，他脑子里嗡嗡作响，所有的思绪化作缥缈的云雾一般，唯独确信的只有自己手中这一条围巾，确实是自己曾经送给过朴灿烈的生日礼物。  
至于它现在“藏”在了吴世勋衣柜里的原因，金俊勉不敢想也不愿去想。朴灿烈的电话业已挂断，徒留下机械的忙音填补空虚的空气。有水滴落在他手背上的时候，金俊勉才意识到自己哭了。  
不过他没有选择留在这里，都暻秀告知他吴世勋婚约的声音平静地在他耳边响起，金俊勉知道自己其实并没有什么资格继续留下。他也不会带走那条围巾，那是他送给朴灿烈的，后者愿意再转送给谁都不应与他相关才对。金俊勉只是将他重新叠好，放回到衣柜里，试图假装他什么都不曾发现。之后便拖着自己的行李箱，再度离开了这间屋子。

临近晚饭时他接到陌生电话，号码有些眼熟，但并不是吴世勋的。金俊勉假装没听到，倒是在厨房里干活的金珉锡被烦得不行探出了头，“喂！金俊勉！你干嘛不接电话！”  
“疯狂粉丝啦疯狂粉丝。”金俊勉打马虎眼，金珉锡却不上他的当，“你都沉寂多久了还粉丝？别说疯狂了，怕是理智粉都没有了吧。”  
金俊勉气鼓鼓地不回话，心说“那可不一定，我戴着口罩水肿的脸还有人能认出来呢，多真爱啊。”不过他自然不会这样同金珉锡去顶嘴，他哥哥火气上来时，是真的能干出做了晚饭却不让金俊勉吃的事来。  
等到第五遍电话铃声响完，跟着响起的则是金珉锡的门铃。金俊勉心中闪过不好的预感，然而架不住金珉锡高喊“金俊勉！去开门！”最终只能从沙发上拽起自己的身体挪到了门前。他形如蜗牛，指望着门外不过是派发小广告之流，见没人开门便能迅速离开那种，然而那门铃声孜孜不倦地响着，直到金俊勉打开了门。  
迎面劈来的并不是吴世勋的责备，而是一道熟悉的女声：“金俊勉！你为什么不接我电话！”  
金俊勉痛苦捂住耳朵的时候想自己离开这一年半载的时候，怎么认识的人全都去进修了高音班。

金俊勉说：“陶子姐，我真的不知道是你，我真的以为是私生粉。”  
被他称为陶子姐的女人一记眼刀劈来，“你以为你现在什么身家，还有私生粉的吗？”  
金俊勉腹诽为什么都要这样说我，我是真的有真爱粉的，奈何面前的女人是他的前任经纪人，余威尚存。陶子看他不回嘴，咬着下唇一副示弱的模样，自然也不再多责备他什么，她原本就只是想要联系上金俊勉，现在人就在她面前，已是远超于她的预期。  
“你怎么突然想起来回来了？”陶子问他。  
“想我哥想得紧了，就回来了。”金俊勉不正经地嬉皮笑脸，陶子看着他，不自觉将他同离开吴世勋前做对比。彼时金俊勉看起来总有些自卑，其实也是爱说笑的，但总是很快就归于正形。陶子因为吴世勋才接手的金俊勉，就算真的看惯名利场里如何浮沉，说到底总归是有些瞧不起他的。倒是金俊勉落落大方，直言不是要图资源，不过就是喜欢吴世勋，喜欢到愿意被人在背后指点脊梁骨，只要能在吴世勋身边。又大方坦言其实也不是刻意想要金牌制作人，只要有个助理，能提醒他吃饭就好。倒是陶子被他的话激到不行，莫名生出哪怕没有吴世勋，也要将金俊勉捧红的雄心壮志来。  
然而金俊勉似乎确是没有那份野心，一年两三部电视剧，综艺几乎不参加，人气始终在不温不火的水平。和同事在一起时还是爱笑的，但渐渐的笑意总到不了眼睛里，到最后，总是爱沉着脸一个人待着。陶子想还是现在这样好，金俊勉嘴里说着不着四六的话，满屋子都是真实的生活气息，他是活生生的人，而不是吴世勋装点门面的美丽雕塑。  
金俊勉见她久不说话，仍怀着对经纪人敬畏的心情小心戳她的手背，“陶子姐，怎么了？”  
“你回来打算待多久？”  
“不知道啊。”金俊勉实话实说，早上他还在想着直接飞回瑞士算了，现在他又犹犹豫豫，总想着再见一次吴世勋，问问他关于那条围巾的事。  
“那正好。”陶子拿出公事公办的语气，“之前你和崔珉豪合作的那部剧，因为投资方的原因一直推迟上星，现在投资方主动提出要继续这个项目，明天就约了采访，你只要明天不走，就去参加这个采访。”  
“陶子姐……”金俊勉摆出一副受害者的模样来，“我已经不是艺人了。”  
“是吗？我怎么不记得你和公司的合约到期了呢？”  
金俊勉语结，仔细想想似乎对方并没有说错，陶子见他表情便知他心中所想，站起身来总结发言道：“我也不打搅你们兄弟重逢了，明天我派人过来接你，你今晚给我好好睡觉，看看你这个黑眼圈！”她伸手在金俊勉眼下指指点点，后者先还是苦着脸，又被她这段孩子气的动作给逗笑。  
送经纪人走时他还在嘴硬，说明天一定不让她抓到，陶子套上高跟鞋更是气势凌人，“你敢跑我就让公司告你，违约金多少要不要我提醒你。”  
“您慢走不送！”金俊勉弯腰驼背地个人关门，等大门紧闭才将那副嬉笑的面容摘下：离了吴世勋，又来崔珉豪，看来他这趟国，着实是不应该回的。

27  
金俊勉自知跑不了，不如好好睡上一觉，待到第二天醒来，从前那位助理已带上了一身合体的衣服等在了他楼下。  
金俊勉见到她自觉有些尴尬，霎时回忆起自己当初莫名炒对方鱿鱼的行为，对方倒是落落大方，亲亲热热地打着招呼，丝毫没见生分的模样。  
再到了酒店，先一步到达的崔珉豪见到他，倒像是久别重逢的激动已被磨平一样，只从沙发上站起来，大步走向金俊勉，堪堪握住了他的手，“俊勉哥，你回来了！”  
金俊勉试着挣开他的手没有成功，便由着崔珉豪拉着他坐进沙发里，亲亲热热地说：“为什么回来都不告诉我？”  
金俊勉笑着还没来得及说话，杂志社派来的摄影助理先插了嘴：“一直听说二位的关系很好，看来是真的呀。”金俊勉侧身去看脸涨得通红的女孩，也不过是大学刚毕业的模样，没生出什么职业人的意识也是自然。他笑得更是得体，传媒人都爱的亲切、得体，说：“那是自然，珉豪是我大学的师弟，我们关系一直很好。”又抢在那女孩即将脱口而出的话头前说：“怎么，你该不会是我们的cp粉吧？”  
小助理没有说话，一脸被道破的尴尬，金俊勉假装没有看见，话里全是调侃的语调，“那你可能要失望了，我和珉豪就只是好兄弟呀，哈哈。”  
他这番话说完，小助理的脸色还未有变化，只是崔珉豪一直紧攥着他手不放的手默默的松开了。

杂志采访进行得顺利，这部剧为什么得不到发行，又在这个时机重启，找国内最大的播放平台宣传的原因，金俊勉和崔珉豪都是心知肚明，但仍要摆出一副令粉丝久等了的遗憾姿态来。记者的问题不断抛向金俊勉，问他出国留学的进程，金俊勉这才知晓公司将他的不告而别演成进修演技，俨然一副虚心求学的模样。金俊勉顺着台阶给自己贴金，说些专业术语，倒真像是那么回事。末了又问金俊勉打算何时重归演艺圈，他笑着摇头，说要看教授是否舍得放下他这个瑞士新星，还调侃说这部或许就是他的息影之作了，让各位务必帮忙贡献一点收视率，逗得在场众人哈哈大笑。  
只一人笑得十分言不由衷，便是坐在金俊勉身边的崔珉豪，自金俊勉借着打趣助理再度强调二人只是好友身份后，崔珉豪便是一副心不在焉的模样。金俊勉不时看他一眼，回应他的则是一个有心无力的笑容，金俊勉不知道自己做的是否正确，崔珉豪看着阳光灿烂的笑容下掩藏着敏感的内心，但是一个吴世勋足够让金俊勉头痛了，他不想再多一个崔珉豪。  
等到采访结束，客气地送走了记者方，金俊勉才发现助理丝毫没有要离开的意思。  
“还有其他约吗？”  
“不是，勉哥在等五分钟就好了。”  
金俊勉听着心里不大舒服，以为又是经纪人背着他约了什么导演投资人之流见面，可他看着助理不停翻看手表露出焦灼的神情，想起当初开除对方时她那强忍眼泪的模样，又实在不好再说出什么难听话来。好在等待时间并没有太长，金俊勉上了趟洗手间，再出来时等候的对象已经出现在了房间门口。  
来的正是吴世勋。

不是不意外的，但想想似乎也很理所当然。金俊勉不告而别，自以为能逃了吴世勋的掌控，但他今日工作是谁授意的，自然除了吴投资人以外再无他人。金俊勉没想到吴投资人如此纡尊降贵，亲临采访现场。  
可惜已经散场。  
“吴老板怎么有时间来这儿？贵公司离得可不太近。”  
“我来请你吃午饭呀。”吴世勋不在乎金俊勉的怪腔怪调，双目含情的凝视着金俊勉，一派情深不寿的痴情形象。金俊勉被他望得无言，只好尴尬地扭开了脸，他还没来得及拒绝，一直被他遗忘在一边的崔珉豪却插了话，“不好意思，我可以参加吗？”  
吴世勋看了他几秒，笑说：“也好，你来了，我今天能解决不少问题。”  
他答应得如此潇洒自如，倒把崔珉豪一副要夺人所爱的气势压下去不少。  
金俊勉只觉得头皮发麻，非常想要独自逃离这片修罗地带，奈何吴世勋又一次快他一步，直接牵住了他的手。金俊勉想抽手，偏偏吴世勋手劲其大，他感觉自己脸颊发烫，偏过头又看崔珉豪正盯着吴世勋和他交缠着的手。  
“还一出闹剧。”金俊勉在心里想，莫名就决定由着吴世勋来胡闹了。

到了餐馆才看出吴世勋的目的，无非又是新一轮的糖衣炮弹攻势罢了，偏偏摆上桌的菜式太过于对金俊勉的胃口，饶是他再想装出一副不过尔尔的样子，也被他不断伸向碟子的筷子给出卖。  
吴世勋问他口味如何，金俊勉嘴里还嚼着虾，呜呜囔囔地点头就想过去了。吴世勋却不饶人，说就知道金俊勉会喜欢。然后同样送一块虾肉进自己的嘴，还示意着崔珉豪也来试试，又问金俊勉还是否还记得曾在某处吃过的某家餐厅，说你当时称赞说实在太过美味，想要一辈子都和主厨生活在一起。  
金俊勉吐舌说自己绝不会说这种听上去就很白痴的话。  
吴世勋说那就一定是我记错了。  
金俊勉不知吴世勋又在演什么痴痴情深，只好装聋作哑不理他。  
吴世勋继续说道：“虽然我记错了你说的话，但你喜欢这个厨师做的菜我倒是没记错，看你还是这么喜欢我就高兴了。”  
金俊勉心想他的话听着怪异，还没来得及细想，对方就自己为他解了惑，“你倒是会吃，辛苦的只有我了，把王先生挖到这家店可花费了我不少心思，跟着他学做菜更是被他骂得狗血淋头……”  
金俊勉越听越不对劲，连忙让吴世勋打住，又瞥见一直没有出声的崔珉豪难看的脸色，只觉得无比尴尬。“吴老板，你到底想干什么？”  
吴世勋笑容如故，“我在追你啊。”他回答道。  
金俊勉闻言却是哭笑不得，“吴老板又在说笑了。”  
“我没有。”吴世勋面不改色，笑容温和依旧，“怎么会是说笑？我之前也是无意听秘书给别人传授经验，要想抓住男人的心，总是要先抓住男人的胃的。”  
“照这么说来，怕是这大厨会先一步抓住我。”  
“哈哈。”吴世勋笑，“可惜我师父比我父亲不过年轻几岁，家庭和睦，怕是你没什么机会了。不过我倒是有个建议，不如你退而求其次，勉强收了我这个关门弟子也不是不行。”  
“那也要看吴老板能不能先出师了。”  
“从金先生刚刚吃得不亦乐乎的表现来看，我应该算是顺利出师了。”  
金俊勉语结，早已落进胃里的食物仿佛尽数变成了辣椒拼盘在灼烧他的身体，他光顾着趁口舌之快，却没想到吴世勋一环套一环，给他铺了一路陷阱。他什么话都不想说，只觉得胃里难受得厉害，偏偏吴世勋却在自得意满，又一次想要握金俊勉的手。  
金俊勉躲开了。  
“珉豪，我们走吧。”他看着同样面露郁色的崔珉豪，然而他刚起身要走，吴世勋就又开了口，“金俊勉，你在怕什么？”  
“怕？”金俊勉恶狠狠地望向吴世勋，“只怕是吴老板纵横商场太久，遇上不对盘的人就觉得对方是在怕你吧。”  
“你要这样说也不是不可以。”吴世勋站起身，将从口袋里拿出的东西递到金俊勉面前，“金先生若是不怕的话，后天我的订婚晚宴，可否赏脸参加一下。”  
金俊勉犹豫着，接过了那张薄薄的请柬。

28  
崔珉豪觉着自己心里堵住了不少的话，但不知为何，看着坐在自己身边一脸失魂落魄模样的金俊勉却一再开不了口。他想问关于金俊勉和吴世勋的过去，又想知道金俊勉出国时的情形，可金俊勉苍白的几乎要融进阳光里的侧脸使他体会到一轮肝肠寸断，最终只好将所有的疑惑藏进心里。他覆住金俊勉垂放在身侧的手背，暮春的世界里，他掌心下的皮肤冷似霜冰。  
出租车到达酒店时，他才最终拍了怕金俊勉的肩膀，对方没甚反应，直接跟着他下车。等走进了酒店的大堂里，金俊勉才终于回过了神，问崔珉豪自己身在何处。  
崔珉豪还有意逗他开心，说自己正转行做人口贩子，像金俊勉这样俊俏的鲜肉正能卖个好价钱。后者回给他一个无力的笑容，转身便想要走，崔珉豪拉住了他，“俊勉哥，你看起来很不好，你要走我也不放心。这样吧，先去我房间休息下，好吗？”  
金俊勉仍在慌神，崔珉豪只好拉着他向电梯间走，没想到的是电梯的门一合拢，再无他人的空间里，金俊勉的眼泪毫无预兆地滴落下来。  
和金俊勉合作的戏杀青之后，崔珉豪或多或少知道了金俊勉和吴世勋的之间的一些事，从搬弄是非的人嘴里吐露的话自然好听不到哪儿去。有人感叹世风日下，男色当道；也有人憎恶金俊勉得到吴世勋的偏爱，自然地夺去了自己的机会。但归结了起来，对二人关系的描述无非是钱欲的结合，与情爱无关。金俊勉突然出国时这样的传言更甚，女人或男人们之间庆幸着金俊勉的离开，以为自己的机会已到来。偏偏原先还有些绯闻缠身的吴世勋却像突然转了性，这一年多以来，少见出席各种活动，女伴本就寥寥，男伴更是不曾听闻。  
传言又变了风向，美人儿们咬碎了一口银牙说原来吴世勋竟是如此痴情的人，却是金俊勉薄情寡义，放着这样好的情人不要。又可怜分明自己情深义重，却入不了吴世勋的眼。崔珉豪听到这些也只能苦笑，他联系不上金俊勉，对方断了在国内的一切联系方式，崔珉豪打听过一圈，竟然没有一个人联系得上他。偶有闲暇时他只能细想他和金俊勉拍戏时发生的事，远在西北时，金俊勉和他睡在同一间只有破败空调的酒店客房里，没有特别的礼遇，也没有亲密的电话，那时他甚至不知道金俊勉还有一个“金主”情人。  
想来也是好笑，他甚至借着酒力向金俊勉告白，那时对方在朦胧月光里流下的泪，究竟又是为谁而流的呢？  
究竟是金俊勉在爱吴世勋，还是吴世勋在爱金俊勉，崔珉豪想要一个答案。  
可金俊勉哭得又是那么伤心，安静的、丝毫不愿打扰别人一般，只有眼泪不停地在往外涌。崔珉豪慌忙地为他找纸巾，递到金俊勉眼前时对方才像想起了崔珉豪的存在，他哽咽着说“对不起，珉豪，哥哭得太丑了。”  
有时候人确实会这样，不明原因的就像哭泣，眼泪是情绪最好的发泄渠道。但金俊勉觉得不应该是此时，也不应该是此地，他的眼泪出现在了错误的时候，但他又实在无法控制着自然的生理现象，因此就只能将错误归结到一直紧紧攥在他手中的请柬上。薄薄的烫金请帖有如千斤一般，不仅拖坠着金俊勉的手臂，更是拉扯着他的心。金俊勉又责备起自己那颗不中用的心来，他本以为在登上回国飞机的那一刻，就已经伪装好了自己，是刻薄而冷情的，偏偏在接过这张请柬之后，土崩瓦解。  
偏偏还是不甘心，那张被揪出痕迹的请柬，订婚人的名字已变了形，漂亮的钢笔字书写着吴世勋和某位女性的名字，倒不是什么陌生的对象。原先也在某些晚宴上见过几次，对方当真是一副巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮的美人模样，就连声音都是丝毫不做作的甜美。金俊勉自然的在一边看吴世勋同女人周旋，心里笑不知是谁的魅力更大。  
现在想来，只觉得自己愚钝得可以，原以为对方和自己一样，不过是普通的入幕之宾，只怕当时对方正在心里暗笑着金俊勉的不自量力吧。又确实吴世勋对她总有对别人不曾有的几分熟稔温柔，说话时也是带笑的模样。  
怪只怪自己心不够硬，总以为能断干净，偏偏要断只能挖出自己的整颗心。  
请柬从他的手指间掉落，堕在了客房柔软的地毯上。

崔珉豪倒水回来见到就是金俊勉这副失魂落魄的模样，他长叹口气，也不知该如何劝他。崔珉豪知道金俊勉这次回国，是从合作戏突然提档准备上映中推出来的，他原先不知道那两人之间的关系，也不知好好的戏都已经到了后期制作的阶段，说撤资就能撤资。之后听闻了不少风言风语，自然也能猜到撤资的缘由，因而这次电影重新提档，坊间疯传吴世勋与某世家千金订婚，又从他人口中得知金俊勉已经回国，在崔珉豪心中自然得出了金俊勉和吴世勋二人已经算清的之前的糊涂账，各自准备展开新生活。他对金俊勉的感情虽不像之前与之长期相处时来得浓烈，但也依然准备了满腹心事准备倾诉，但话还没有说出口，就撞见了吴世勋和金俊勉的二度纠缠。  
吴世勋说他为了金俊勉拜师学厨，说他在追金俊勉，然后递给金俊勉他的订婚宴席的请柬。  
崔珉豪根本止不住冲着吴世勋那张倨傲的脸上来上一拳的冲动。他将水杯轻放在金俊勉面前的茶几上，对方听到动静，抬起了神情还在黯淡着的脸，他眼眶带着红，整个人都像要被忧郁吞噬一般，崔珉豪觉得他并不需要一杯水，而是某个人的拥抱。  
只可惜自己并不是这个人。  
但他仍旧坐在了金俊勉身边，伸出手臂环住了对方的肩膀。金俊勉的身体僵硬了一秒，随后放松下来，他说：“抱歉，珉豪，让你看了笑话。”崔珉豪摇头，又听见他说：“你中午没吃什么吧，我给你叫个外卖吧。”  
崔珉豪说：“不用管我，哥如果难受的话， 可以哭的，你完全可以信任我。”他说完金俊勉却牵扯出一个干巴巴的笑容，“哪里有那么难受，其实早就知道的事。”  
至于早就知道什么，是吴世勋将要订婚还是他和吴世勋再无可能，崔珉豪自然不会去问。  
二人沉默了一会，还是金俊勉打破了安静，他说：“抱歉，珉豪，我得和你说再见了。”  
他走得匆忙，那张请柬都忘了带走。崔珉豪送她出门，再回来时，看见的就是它一身红得冶艳，催命一般。

金珉锡加班到了十点，之前下班时他给金俊勉打电话，后者没接。金珉锡没放在心上，只以为金俊勉突来的工作还没做完，因而只又发了信息嘱咐对方再忙都要记得吃晚饭。等到他深夜到家，屋子里只有冷清，他喊了一声金俊勉，得到客房里模糊不清的一声回答。  
金珉锡打开门，看见的是金俊勉像是幼童一般蜷缩在被子里，勉强探出一张绯红的脸，气息不稳的喊他：“哥，我难受。”  
金俊勉夜里起了高热，金珉锡翻了许久才找到尘封已久的医药箱，勉强翻出温度计，一测直接烧到了39度，金珉锡又忙找药房买退烧药。等药送进金俊勉的嘴里，金珉锡加班加出的一身疲惫和暴戾已被消磨得干干净净，他抚开金俊勉额头上汗湿的头发，想了想还是开口说道：“其实你也是快30岁的人了，我也不想因为你个人感情的事来说你，但是我记得我之前问过你，你和吴世勋纠缠在一起是不是因为钱，你也别怪哥这么狭隘，但是你当时落魄的样子我到现在都忘不了。你想要钱，想要往上爬，吴世勋如果有好的资源，也大方的话……这毕竟是你自己的决定，我也拦不住你。”他停顿了下去看金俊勉，后者皱着眉仍旧一副痛的模样。“但是你那时候怎么告诉我的，你说其实和钱无关，只是你喜欢他罢了。我现在还想问你，你这么痛苦不堪，甚至积郁成疾，是因为你还在喜欢吴世勋吗？”  
金俊勉没有出声，金珉锡看着他，能看到他颤抖的睫毛和不安的眼珠。  
金珉锡到底是没听到金俊勉的回答，他紧闭的嘴唇里藏着心底里的秘密，金珉锡想他已经知道了答案。

29  
金俊勉第一天夜里吃了药，高烧却没那么快退下，他头一直在痛，金珉锡在他床边说的话听得也大多模糊。只记得自己某时睁开过眼，看到的是台灯散发出的昏暗灯光里金珉锡疲惫的侧脸，他张开口，嘴唇干裂得发疼，让金珉锡回他自己房间睡觉。后者说要陪他，金俊勉被他困到皱在一起的脸，还生出了一丝笑意。他还是劝金珉锡去睡，金珉锡看他执着笃定的模样，只好叹息着说：“我就去睡一会。”  
“你真的不用管我，我又不是小孩子了。”  
金珉锡走出金俊勉房间时回头，看到他重新闭上眼，眉头深锁着，像是又要被噩梦缠身。他想金俊勉要还是孩子就好了，小孩没有那么多的关心，只知道自己在痛，就让自己最在乎的人来陪他。这样的不管不顾被时间磨平，变成了任何事情都要自己去抗的“大人”。可做大人其实一点都不好，身体的痛全部聚在心里，成为最恼人的“心病”。

金俊勉听着隔壁屋里金珉锡的声音，确定了对方睡下后才放松下，混沌的意识搅动他的神经，在退烧药的作用下，他总算是睡了过去。也不知是不是心里在作怪，金俊勉梦见了吴世勋。  
梦境杂乱无章，他从陌生又巨大的床上醒来，阳光从窗帘缝隙里洒落进来，金黄色的，异常瑰丽。金俊勉费力地揉眼睛，确认自己没有看错后起床，拉开了窗帘。  
落地窗外是澄澈蔚蓝的大海，第一眼望向远处，是泾渭分明的海天一线。金俊勉这才想起来自己身在澳洲，吴世勋说到他过来跨年。  
不过临行前金俊勉还在拍戏，冬天最冷的时节里拍被袭击的戏。整个人被摁在冷水缸里，快窒息了就拽出来，气还没来得及喘足就又被摁进去。导演拍戏要求一定要真，也不管你是不是投资人的什么人，机位摆好必须真上。金俊勉也不知道演绑匪的这位到底和他有什么深仇大恨，摁在他后脑上的手一点也没松过劲。  
助理虽然早就准备好了毯子，但裹住金俊勉的时候他已经老师打喷嚏了，旁人在一旁侧目，倒像是嫌金俊勉过分娇贵了。  
没多久金俊勉就带了烧，助理背着他给经纪人打电话，最后不怒自威的出现在片场的却是吴世勋。  
原本还在抱怨金俊勉耽误进度的人立刻没了声音，金俊勉无声的笑自己，在剧组努力做人还是比不上投资人的名头。  
吴世勋径直走到他面前，冰凉的手贴在金俊勉又红又烫的脸颊上更像一种慰藉。“泡冷水了？”他声音轻轻柔柔的，像是拉家常。  
金俊勉不想骗他，也不想给导演非难，沉默着没说话。吴世勋像是懂他，只让助理去找导演请假，就说金俊勉生病了，不适合拍下去了。  
在场众人都知道吴世勋来之前小助理已经求了半天导演了，急得眼泪都出来了也没用，导演鼻孔朝天发话：“今天的戏拍不完所有人都别想走。”  
可这会，助理才刚去没一会儿就回来了，还带来个笑容满面的导演，着急地将手伸向吴世勋，嘴里还在客气寒暄：“吴总这么忙，还有时间过来啊。”  
“嗯。”吴世勋搭在金俊勉肩膀上的手动都没动，“家里人生病了，自然要过来一趟。不知道赵导今天的戏拍完了吗？”  
助理在一旁听得惊心动魄，果不其然收到了导演的一记眼刀。  
“拍完了拍完了。”说出口的话却是透着谄媚的。  
“那我就带人先走了。”吴世勋直接抱起了金俊勉，被抱住的人原本就发红的脸几乎就要烧着了，只好贴在吴世勋还带着冬日寒气的外套上。  
开始金俊勉也不懂为什么导演宁愿得罪吴世勋也要给他下马威，他还以为是导演高洁，看不上他一个靠金主的无名演员，后来才得知那剧本角色是为了导演的某位学生定制的。原是挡了别人的路，自然会遭人恨的。

回去的路上他直接睡了，吴世勋非要抱着他，金俊勉挣不过他，就只好别扭地靠在吴世勋的怀里睡。等渐渐进入梦乡，只觉得紧紧搂住自己的怀抱既温暖又安全。  
再醒过来是被粥香叫醒的，他躺在自己的床上，厚被子又加了一层，沉甸甸的压在他身上。空调开得也足，金俊勉觉得自己已经发了一身汗，就连意识都轻松了许多。  
吴世勋靠在落地窗边，坐在金俊勉之前买的懒人沙发上看书。听到金俊勉翻身的声音他就抬头，明知故问地问：“醒了？肚子饿吗？”  
金俊勉点头，看着吴世勋把书放在一边，试图从懒人沙发里挣扎着站起来。第一次他就摔回进了沙发里，金俊勉没忍住，笑出声来。  
等吴世勋站起来走到他跟前，金俊勉才觉出丝毫怯意来。吴世勋凑得近了，脸对着脸，说话时的呼吸就落在金俊勉的脸上，痒丝丝的。  
“很好笑？”他问。  
“嗯。”金俊勉下意识回答，反应过来后连忙摇头，“不是，吴总，我不是那个意思。”  
“没关系，只是我觉得有些尴尬。”  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，粥在热着，随时都可以吃。”

吴世勋给金俊勉盛粥已是让他感恩戴德，结果吴世勋又说粥太烫了，要喂金俊勉吃。金俊勉连忙拒绝，生怕吴世勋想要玩什么奇怪的游戏，结果对方就真的只是为他把粥吹凉，再认真地喂进他嘴里。  
等到粥都吃完了，吴世勋又露出疲惫的表情说他从未这样照顾过人，要金俊勉奖励他。  
金俊勉也不知道自己能奖励他什么，还是吴世勋自己提出的要求，说“只要你亲我就好”。金俊勉就上当受骗，凑过去要吻吴世勋的脸颊，结果靠近时对方转过脸，这一吻狠狠落在了吴世勋嘴唇上，纠缠了半天才分开。  
分开后吴世勋还皱着眉摸出不知藏在何处的水果糖，嫌金俊勉的嘴里是苦的，要他赶紧病好，因为他不喜欢吻苦的嘴。金俊勉含着草莓味的水果糖，又缠着吴世勋吻过了一轮，直接将人吻进了厚重的被窝里。  
那晚金俊勉出了过量的汗，吴世勋说他是病人不想做，金俊勉却咬着他的耳朵说要出汗发烧才容易好，又将腿缠在吴世勋的腿上，用自己被吻到半勃的下体去蹭吴世勋的。做到后来金俊勉早就脱力了，吴世勋却兴致勃勃，后来他说金俊勉发烧时，身体里热得吓人，暖得他的阴茎要化在金俊勉的身体里才好。

第二天金俊勉的烧就退得差不多了，才想起要和吴世勋要去澳洲的事。吴世勋问他撑得住吗，他原本还是有些倦的，但架不住和吴世勋度假的诱惑太大，两个人还是登上了飞机。在飞机上的时候金俊勉问吴世勋昨晚射了几次，吴世勋一脸不解地说只有两次。金俊勉立刻兴致勃勃地问他要不要在飞机上做。  
吴世勋摸他的额头问是不是发烧还没好，亦或是已经被烧坏了脑袋。金俊勉想的却是吴世勋是他的老板，昨天却纡尊降贵的亲自照顾他，帮他解围，他却因为太累了而没有好好尽自己的本分，因而想给吴世勋一次“高空”体验。  
饶是两人有些分歧，最后金俊勉还是借着夜色和毯子的遮蔽为吴世勋做了一次口交，公共场合里的背德行为让吴世勋勃起得很快，比平常似乎还要再粗大几分。金俊勉花了比平常更久的时间来给予他刺激，好叫吴世勋全然地射在他嘴里。他原本还有些更刺激的想法，但都被吴世勋一句“安分一点”给打回。不过在返程的飞机上，空得吓人的商务舱还是给了他“作恶”的机会。

南半球艳阳高照，酒店在风景宜人的海边，落地窗外便是白浪不断追逐着海滩。金俊勉病也没有好全，旅途劳顿之后只想睡觉。等这一觉睡醒，又是中午时分，吴世勋不在屋里，想也知道是去海边了。金俊勉吹着凉风，昨天还在冰天雪地里受苦，现在就在夏日里吹空调，只让他精神放松。他惬意地坐在地板上看沙滩上的人群，每个人似乎都因为即将到来的新年而兴奋不已。  
吴世勋也是。  
金俊勉发现，在人群中找到吴世勋竟然是如此简单的事，哪怕沙滩上充斥着黑发的亚洲人，吴世勋也是最为显眼的那个。奇妙的是，在他找到吴世勋的那一刻，吴世勋仿佛也感知到了他，回过头来冲着远方的他微笑。他似乎看到吴世勋的嘴巴在动，喊他的名字：“勉勉，俊勉……金俊勉！”  
他明明是在回应吴世勋的，但对方却毫无知觉，一直在喊他的名字，直到金俊勉惊醒过来，才发现叫他的原来是眉头紧锁的金珉锡。  
“你终于醒了。”金珉锡谢天谢地。  
“抱歉，我睡了很久吗？”  
“差不多快一天了，你要吃点东西吗？我给你带了艇仔粥。”  
似乎又回到了那一个冬夜，也是这样暮色沉霭的时候，只不过陪在他身边的不再是吴世勋罢了。

30  
金俊勉的烧好歹是退了，金珉锡看着温度计确认了好几遍，金俊勉还有心思去打趣他，说他紧张得就像老母鸡。金珉锡作势要打他，说他不知道好歹，金俊勉连忙卖乖讨饶，要金珉锡赏他饭吃。  
金珉锡只好任劳任怨地去给他热粥，在厨房里听到金俊勉的手机响个不停。  
“接电话啊你！”  
音乐声立刻就止住了，却没听到金俊勉说话的声音，果不其然下一刻电话铃就重新响了起来，金珉锡就算是用脚趾头，也能猜到是谁在打金俊勉的电话了。  
锅里的粥发出噗噗的气声，金珉锡关了火，却犹豫是否应该进去。

金俊勉再次挂掉吴世勋的电话，其实他没存对方的号码，但直觉电话那头的就是吴世勋。绿色的电话图标上的数字显示他今天有几十通的未接来电，点进去发红的数字却只有那一串。  
金珉锡端着碗进来时，金俊勉还对着那串数字在发呆。“快吃吧。”和他的声音几乎同时响起的是金俊勉的铃声，依旧是那串熟悉的数字。“接吧。”金珉锡将碗放下，金俊勉无奈，只好按下了接听。  
“哪位？”他明知故问。  
“是我。”吴世勋声音很低，带着长久的疲惫一般，无形地将人拖拽向他的深渊，“今天很忙吗？”  
金俊勉不懂他问的缘由，没有说话。  
“今天一天都没有接我的电话。”  
“哦，没听到罢了。”  
“刚刚挂了也是没听到吗？”吴世勋听着倒不像生气，甚至是带着笑意的。金俊勉突然就想，这还是他熟悉的吴世勋吗？他刚认识吴世勋的时候，对方也不过是刚刚研究生毕业的年纪，虽然白日里总穿着正装，摆出刻薄的表情自然就让人胆怯，私下相处时，又因为过分稚嫩的声音而不爱开口。金俊勉一直觉得吴世勋的性格是有缺陷的，但以前总可笑的以为自己可以帮他填补那块缺陷，却将自己越挖越空。  
此时电波里带来的吴世勋的声音却是那么不同，低沉到暧昧，疲惫又温柔，“怎么想通了，又接了呢？”  
“按错了，我挂了。”  
“别呀，宝宝。”吴世勋笑着试图挽回金俊勉，“让我听听你的声音。”  
金俊勉却非要与他作对，一声都不吭了起来，两人互相听着对方的呼吸声，倒是听出几分莫名的安稳来。过了许久吴世勋才又问：“晚饭吃过了吗？”  
金俊勉这才想起金俊勉放在床头柜上的艇仔粥来，“没，本来要吃的，结果你非要一直打电话。”他不再忌惮吴世勋之后，总是要将一切的罪责都强加在对方的头上。吴世勋听了只吃吃地笑，笑完了又说：“我也还没吃饭呢。我今天早上就跟自己说，什么时候宝宝接我的电话了，什么时候才能去吃饭。”  
金俊勉听了眉头直皱，“你还没吃饭吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你……”他不免又想起吴世勋胃疼到额头上全是冷汗的场景，又觉得今天给予关心的话纯粹是多余的，于是到了嘴边的词语还是挨个替换了个遍，“胃疼的话，就别打给我了，打给你未婚妻吧。”  
“呵。”吴世勋一点没恼火，“我可以当你是在吃醋吗？”  
金俊勉听他的话才意识到自己多说多错，索性彻底闭了嘴，任凭吴世勋隔着电波胡言乱语，“你放心吧，我胃已经很久没有痛过。我有预感你这次一定会接我的电话，所以已经让秘书去帮我买晚餐了。”  
“哦。”  
“你呢？也要吃饭了吧。”  
“嗯，我的粥就要凉了，就不陪吴总消磨了。”说罢他挂了电话，任凭吴世勋一句亲昵的“再见”消失在了电波之中。

粥当真放得有些凉了，金俊勉的嘴里仍然泛着苦，也不知是因为吴世勋刚刚那一通电话，还是先前的那个梦，他竟意外地想念起水果硬糖的甜味来。  
金珉锡准备进来给他收拾碗筷，看见的就是他对着还没吃完的粥发呆的模样。“粥都该冷了。”金珉锡无奈，架不住金俊勉仰头冲着他笑，“哥，我突然想吃水果糖了。”  
金珉锡克制着自己翻白眼的冲动，不断告诫自己对方是自己的弟弟，还在生着病，不能因为一碗放凉的艇仔粥以及想吃水果糖的要求就大义灭亲。他任劳任怨地跑腿买糖，生怕买错了口味再多跑一趟，特地买了大包的什锦口味。金俊勉良心尚存，拿到手后不忘夸金珉锡如何如何的好，还摸出草莓味的分享给金珉锡，特意强调是他最想要吃的草莓味。  
金珉锡看他还有耍宝的劲头，怕是心情也跟着发烧一起好了，吃下了金俊勉“大气”分享的水果糖。金俊勉含着糖和他闲聊，末了说：“现在的厂家是真的坏，怎么连水果糖都要偷工减料呢。”  
“怎么？”金珉锡不知他的感慨从何而来。  
“一点都不像我记忆里的那么甜了。”  
“是吗？我怎么觉得还挺甜的。”  
金俊勉打着哈哈岔开了话题，明白了甜的并不是那颗水果糖，而是吴世勋带着水果糖香气的那个吻。  
两个快三十的男人就着一包水果硬糖开始了夜晚的闲聊，金珉锡问他大概什么时候回瑞士，金俊勉说总要过了明天。  
“明天你有安排？”  
“临时有事，处理好了就能走了。”  
金珉锡还疑惑他从哪里来的临时有事，话临到嘴边又看到金俊勉眉眼里隐藏的阴郁，最终还是咽了回去。最后只拿走了吃剩的七七八八的糖纸，交代金俊勉早点睡了。  
只是金俊勉睡了几乎一天一夜，这晚上已经没了睡意。他躺在床上看天花板发呆，脑子里混混沌沌，等意识过来，才发现自己无意识在设想明天吴世勋订婚的现场：修剪整齐的草坪，鲜花簇拥的拱门，香气四溢的香槟，郎才女貌的新人……  
是他金俊勉最可怕的梦魇。

然而明天总会到来，哪怕内心再多的抗拒，金俊勉还是眼看着东方既白。金珉锡早起没来打扰他，金俊勉一直等到助理在楼下给他打电话才磨蹭着起床。  
订婚场所在吴家远郊的别墅里，金俊勉虽然早有耳闻，却从未想过要走进这栋过分华丽的建筑里，更没想要因为这种理由进入。  
富丽堂皇的大厅里已经有了不少人在，金俊勉看到眼熟的记者，对方看见他，露出惊讶的神色，怕是没有想到吴世勋会如此大胆，让过去的情人直接参与这场订婚。金俊勉也觉得可笑，只冲那记者颔首，打招呼的话都还没来得及说上就被人拉到了一边。  
“你怎么来了？”等前面的人将他拉到角落里回过头，金俊勉才发现正是几天前陪他回来的朴灿烈。对方好看的五官全都挤在一起，组成一副担忧的模样，不过仅金俊勉一看见他的脸，反倒忍不住笑出声来。  
“你怎么还笑呢？”朴灿烈的表情纠结得更加厉害了。  
“你头发呢灿烈？”几天前还蓬松地顶在朴灿烈头上的卷毛消失不见，取代的是看上去就很扎手的平头。朴灿烈本就觉得这发型拖累了他的颜值，金俊勉一笑，他就更加难受起来，不自觉松开紧拽着金俊勉胳膊的手，摸上自己刺挠的发顶，“这个回头再说吧，先说说你，为什么在这？”  
“为什么不能在了？”金俊勉反问。  
“你来干什么的？”  
“来看吴世勋订婚呀。”金俊勉伸手拦住了穿梭在大厅里的侍者，接过了一杯颜色漂亮的红酒，抿了一口后，伸出舌尖舔尽残余在嘴角的酒水。他脸色还是病后的白，嘴唇却红得可怕，整个人散发着朴灿烈不曾见过妖冶美感。朴灿烈不自觉眨了眨眼睛，又听到金俊勉的告白：“是吴总亲自邀请我来的呀。”  
朴灿烈只觉得天旋地转。

31  
金俊勉有些好笑地看着朴灿烈在他身边绕来绕去，言辞之间颇有些“此地不宜久留”的意思。他不知第几次的提起要送金俊勉离开，金俊勉笑道：“灿烈，你去瑞士找我的时候，怎么就不提吴世勋有未婚妻的事呢？”  
朴灿烈哑口无言，只好垂着头跟在金俊勉身后，活脱脱一只刚被训过的大型生物。金俊勉逗了这么一下，也觉得有些于心不忍，只好又安抚说他并没有责备的朴灿烈的意思，吴世勋要找老婆也不能怪他朴灿烈不是。后者只能干笑，正要张嘴说话，另一边的骚动却吸引了他们的注意。  
朴灿烈顺势看了眼手表，才发现已经到了预定的订婚仪式时间，他突然见到金俊勉，完全忘记了吴世勋的事。金俊勉没在意他的动作，拉着他的胳膊就往热闹的中心走去，在大厅通往二楼的宽阔楼梯上，话筒已经架好，一位穿着气派，保养很好的中年人正准备发言。金俊勉一眼就能认出他是吴世勋的父亲，父子二人太过相像，就连眉眼里的倨傲都如出一辙。  
吴父似乎连笑都吝啬，管家为他调整好话筒之后便直接开了腔：“感谢各位莅临犬子与杨小姐的订婚仪式。”场面里响起掌声，金俊勉也跟着鼓了掌，旁人的掌声渐渐停息后，他仍不懂眼神一般继续鼓着，朴灿烈连忙拦下他的手，对着投向狐疑视线来的人点头致歉。  
“犬子……”吴父才又开口，吴世勋突然走了出来，打断了他，“爸，让我来说吧。”  
金俊勉想吴世勋确实有趣，他父亲看起来年纪也不算大，就将公司交给吴世勋打理，也不知是太过信任儿子，还是被吴世勋偷偷篡了位。夺权也就算了，连自己订婚仪式上的发言也要抢，心眼未免也太小了，金俊勉不免坏心的想。  
吴父没再多说什么，将位置让给了吴世勋，后者西装挺括、仪表堂堂，之前搭在额前显得他有些落魄的刘海梳起，露出他精致得不真实的五官。他冲在场所有人微笑，眼神逡巡一圈，落在了金俊勉的脸上，笑容便又加深了些，眼里如春意般的深情也更深了。  
“感谢各位朋友参加本人的订婚仪式，让各位久等了，想必各位也发现了，我的未婚妻，也就是那位杨小姐，至今没有露面，大家应该是有些着急的。”  
没有人敢说话。  
吴世勋又笑了，“大家何必这么拘束，我们公司还要仰仗各位媒体朋友多做宣传，我和杨小姐秘密订婚的事，不正是各位宣扬给社会的吗？各位拿钱替我操心喜事，我还是要对各位说声谢谢的。”  
原本热闹的大厅陷入寂静，金俊勉这才意识到一直隐约填满空间的甜美钢琴声不知何时停止了，除了吴世勋的声音以外，万籁俱寂。  
“各位怎么都苦着脸呢？是这婚宴不够开心吗？”  
“没有，没有。”一众散落的应和。  
“各位不开心自然也是能够理解的，毕竟我也有些不满，正所谓吉时已到，偏偏我的准未婚妻却还为到场，是要我一个人完成订婚吗，爸爸？”  
金俊勉在角落里看戏看得正是起劲，此时更是踮起脚好使目光穿过人群看另一隅的吴父，后者眉头紧锁，面色比刚才黑了不少。  
“不过确实也不能怪各位爱凑这个热闹，吴总亲自给各位透露的消息，如何能够不给面子？只是我父亲也不知道听了谁的话，只看杨小姐高兴地收下了戒指，却不问问她干爹的意思。”吴世勋停顿了一下，露出一个看似无奈又苦恼的笑容，“刚才我接到杨小姐的电话，哭哭啼啼告诉我干爹不允许她来，要把那鸽子蛋还给我，让我着实下不来台。”  
金俊勉几乎就要纵声笑了，不过那“噗嗤”的前音甫一出口，就被他及时捂住了，他原本还怕自己心痛难忍，当众丢了面子。没想到却是来看一出闹剧，差点就要笑了场。在场的媒体人面面相觑，最后视线全集中在了吴父身上。吴世勋还怕给他父亲的刺激不够，又说了起来。  
“但是我也不会让各位白来一趟，也不能让我父亲办这一场订婚宴的骐骥落空，我私下里准备了一对戒指，自然比不上我父亲财大气粗的鸽子蛋，但是我还是想要送出去。”  
他从口袋里掏出戒指盒，两枚看上去意外朴素的铂金戒指静静躺在戒托上。他无视了吴父几乎快要晕厥过去的表情以及众人好奇的模样，情深不寿的目光从高处直直地投向了金俊勉，他的声音变得远而缥缈起来，“金俊勉，我有一枚戒指，想为你带上。”  
一刹那所有人的目光汇集到了金俊勉身上，众目睽睽之下，他选择了落荒而逃。

朴灿烈跟在他身后，场面有些奇怪，金俊勉还有余暇的想这在满场无关又相关的人士看来，得是多么狗血的一出四角剧集。他脚步慢下来，再一次被朴灿烈拽住了胳膊。  
金俊勉认命一般跟着朴灿烈绕道别墅背后，后者等到了荫蔽处才松开金俊勉的胳膊，而后感到些尴尬来。  
两个人沉默了片刻，又是朴灿烈先打破了僵局，“那个，我真的不知道……”  
“没关系。”金俊勉思及半个多小时前朴灿烈的表现，猜得到朴灿烈对今天会发生的事一无所知，“吴世勋真不愧是做娱乐公司的，娱乐他人首先就要利用自己。”他半嘲半讽。  
“啊？”朴灿烈还有些愣。  
“你猜明天的娱乐头条是吴总被人抛弃惹人垂泪还是当众出柜勇气可嘉？”  
“那要看我和杨小姐谁给的红包大了。”吴世勋的声音突然在他们身后响起。  
金俊勉没想到那种场合下吴世勋还能脱身，后者过来牵他的手，金俊勉没拒绝。  
“我和你好好聊聊，可以吗？”他透出恳求的意味来。  
朴灿烈会看眼色，已经第一时间逃离了风暴中心。  
“好吧。”金俊勉只能叹息，由着吴世勋带着他坐在了后院的躺椅里，“吴老板想说什么？”  
“现在我没有未婚妻了。”  
“我看到了。”金俊勉耸肩，示意自己并不在意。吴世勋又露出那种轻柔和缓的笑容，这笑容看着有些超脱，更多的却是势在必得，就像是狼在狩猎兔子，肖想着兔肉的美味一般，看得金俊勉直起了一身寒颤。吴世勋又在此时伸手覆住他的，他不自觉向角落里又缩了几分。吴世勋笑意更深，看得金俊勉只想要逃。  
“别紧张，我只想和你说个故事。”  
金俊勉梗着脖子嘴硬说没有紧张，吴世勋颔首权当同意，好不容易才安抚好这只警戒的小动物，他斟酌了一番，开了口。  
吴世勋的表述揭开了他未曾和金俊勉坦露过的过往的面纱。他父亲为他母亲创下影视王国，但他母亲的名气越大，他父亲就越加嫉妒，过分的控制欲将爱连同他母亲一起囚禁了起来。吴世勋的记忆里，他母亲总是待在这座别墅里，年复一年无法与外界有过多接触的生活使得她鲜活的生命如同鲜花一般逐渐枯萎，终于在生了场大病之后一直栖身于病床之上。吴世勋幼时看见的多半是他父亲结束工作后疲惫的背影，父母在房间里说些什么，有没有争执，他一概不知。保姆总告诉他老爷是十分爱夫人的，但也没有告诉他，这种过分控制的爱是不对的。他带着畸形的爱情观一直长大，之后便遇到了金俊勉。  
金俊勉如同一束光照进了他压抑的生活，他说不清缘由，但在大学礼堂里第一次见到金俊勉的那一面，在之后无数次的出现在他的睡梦中。  
吴世勋原以为再也不会见到金俊勉，他会像他父亲早就为他规划好的那样学成归国，接手公司，再和一位门当户对的名媛淑女结婚，做成他这一生最成功的买卖。偏偏他与金俊勉有了重逢，甚至能够真实的亲吻到他的光。借着朴灿烈生日派对为由，他和金俊勉有了纠缠，在ktv洗手间那片狭小的空间里，他吻上金俊勉带着啤酒香气的嘴唇时，耳边响起轰隆的雷声，他事后才意识到那是他自己的心跳声。第二天他既高兴又慌乱，拉着情史丰富的朴灿烈求了一整天的恋爱攻略。朴灿烈开始时还认真给他建议，到最后也被弄得不耐烦，只要他“千万别把人看得太紧，一定要学会欲擒故纵。”他又硬从朴灿烈那里把金俊勉送他的礼物拿走，后者气恼得很，两个人为着条围巾争执不下。  
最后自然还是被吴世勋得了逞，他在老友面前坦诚，“一想到金俊勉给你送礼物我就嫉妒到不行”，眼里闪着光，吓得朴灿烈立刻就松了手。  
回去的路上他想朴灿烈说得总没什么大错，又想到他父亲对母亲过分的控制，于是下定决心不能让金俊勉感觉过分的压抑。只是他没想到，他越不爱倾诉衷肠，就越做实这层“包养关系”，将金俊勉越推越远，直到提出了分开。  
“杨小姐是我爸为我找到的未婚妻，说实话，他有些保守，不太能接受有一个同性恋的儿子。”叙述的过程中吴世勋始终温和地笑着，说到此处，笑意甚至更浓了些，“不过没关系，你不想和他相处也没关系，反正我们有自己的家。”  
金俊勉一时间得到的消息过多，思绪似乎有些跟不上节奏，乍一听吴世勋说他们的家，更是眉头紧锁，不明所以。吴世勋看他发懵的样子，只觉得满心都是说不出的喜欢，那喜欢所诞生的甜蜜，几乎要将他整个人都融化了。他忍不住凑近想要吻金俊勉的脸颊，却在最后一刻被金俊勉躲开了去。  
吴世勋那笑意消失了，浓情蜜意也从他的心里流淌尽了。  
“抱歉。”金俊勉自然察觉到对方情绪上的变化，他听完吴世勋的故事，也能明白两人相处时矛盾究竟从何而来，他能在此时摘下刻薄的面具重新和吴世勋相处，却不能立刻接受对方充满爱意的吻。  
爱意和性欲是不同的，仿佛在这一日就要私定了终生一般。  
“吴世勋，抱歉，之前我们之间存在了误会，我为我的出口伤人道歉。”  
“没关系的。”他仍然紧握着他的手，却没想到这会将自己紧张的情绪传达给金俊勉。后者难过得感受着吴世勋身体传来的细微颤抖，不断向他讲述着吴世勋的紧张和不安。他的嘴唇张开又闭上，在吴世勋的期冀里，最终还是又说了“对不起”。  
这一次他落荒而逃，吴世勋没有抓住他。

32  
根本不需要等到第二天就能得知这场订婚的消息。金俊勉走到别墅正门时，早上接他的那辆保姆车还停在原地，助理焦急地往车窗外探头探脑，看见金俊勉时才露出笑脸，让他赶紧上车。金俊勉本想着打车，转念才想到这远郊，怕是真没有车可以给他等。无奈他只好坐上车，刚坐定还没多久，手机就不断发出新闻推送的提示音。他拿出手机来看，竟然都是有关刚刚这场闹剧的新闻。  
金俊勉心里抖得厉害，也不知道在害怕什么，与其是担心这件事对吴世勋和他公司的影响，他更愿意告诉自己是怕新闻里出现自己的名字。他清除了推送，又怕有人联系他，索性关了机，闭上眼睛假寐。助理转过头想和他说点什么，看他就连睡着都是板着张脸的严肃模样，只好忍住了话头。  
没看新闻的后果就是晚上金珉锡回家问他“吴世勋没事吧”时他还有些不满，质疑为什么他哥不关心他而去关心外人，金珉锡也被他说得一头雾水，反问有他金俊勉什么事吗？他这才敢重新开机，发现除了朴灿烈给他发的一条信息以外，并没有什么人联系他。金俊勉还有些奇怪，直接去搜热点新闻，关于吴世勋这场最终烂尾的订婚礼，各家竟然口径一致的将炮火对准了那位未曾出席的“未婚妻”。整篇报道看完，除了让人可怜吴世勋以外，竟没提他当众出柜的一言一词。金俊勉这才想通，怕是对方包的红包确实不如吴世勋给的大。不多时那位女星同陌生男子进出豪宅的照片也跟着被曝光，金俊勉免不了暗自替吴世勋庆幸，又想他是否做得太过火。  
金珉锡小心翼翼劝他联系一下吴世勋，他还以为吴世勋今天被人送了顶新帽子，心里还是颇为可怜这位呼风唤雨的娱乐大亨的。金俊勉摆手，告诉他今天他就在吴世勋的订婚礼现场。然后抽头去尾的告诉了金珉锡今天发生的事情，后者听完沉默了许久，最终只问了金俊勉何时再回学校。金俊勉拿出手机说现在就订机票，最终还是不自觉地翻出通讯录，给吴世勋发了短信，“谢谢你。”  
吴世勋的信息回过来时已经是两个小时之后的事了，金俊勉被边伯贤拖着在网上聊天，他八卦心重，吴世勋订婚被人放鸽子的事隔着千山万水也要操心一番。金俊勉和他胡乱侃大山，突然收到吴世勋的回话：“谢什么？”  
“谢谢你让他们没有曝光我。”  
“就当我是为了明哲保身。”  
对话突然变得难以进行，金俊勉隐约感觉吴世勋的态度变了，却又说不出为什么，忍住了继续和吴世勋发信息的冲动，他同边伯贤说了晚安，就决定睡了。偏偏有人不让他安睡，他刚一躺下，就有电话打了进来，正是前几天给他泄密的都暻秀。  
都暻秀开门见山问他第二天是否还在国内，他好不容易提前忙完手中的工作，想要和金俊勉见上一面。金俊勉自然也不会拒绝，二人约好了明日见面的时间地点，又飞快说了再见。他刚要合上眼，第二通电话又打了进来，正是依然没有被他保存名字的吴世勋。  
“喂。”金俊勉犹豫了一会，还是接通了。  
“睡了？”  
“正要睡了。”  
“刚忘了问你，打算怎么谢我。”  
那一丝势在必得又从他的语气里冒出，刺挠着金俊勉的耳膜，金俊勉故意驳他：“不是都说过谢谢了吗？吴老板还要找我这个失业的学生要酬劳嘛？”  
“宝宝，你从哪里学来的牙尖嘴利？”吴世勋这段日子被他扎成了筛子，总算问出了这个问题。  
金俊勉想到自己刚回国时对吴世勋的冷嘲热讽，当时火气来得莫名，现在羞愧来得也莫名。他硬着头皮说：“我一直都是这个样子，只是吴老板你不了解我罢了。”  
吴世勋听完吃吃的笑，金俊勉听着耳朵发烧，缩进了被子里，忍不住在心里庆幸对方看不到自己的表情。吴世勋不反驳对他的不了解，只说“那以后希望你能给我了解你的机会。”  
金俊勉没吭声，对方继续说道：“最好能够从里到外。”  
黑暗里紧贴着他鼓膜的声音异常磁性，几乎是顷刻间，金俊勉的脸就烧得火红。他埋怨着吴世勋突如其来的情话，更气恼自己浮想联翩的绮丽。  
吴世勋听他没了声音，以为金俊勉又动了火，连忙试图挽救，问他打算什么时候回瑞士。金俊勉支支吾吾了半天，还是把机票的信息报给了吴世勋，最后又忍不住让他千万不要搞突然袭击，跑去送机什么的。  
吴世勋没有说会去，也没有说不去，只是将话题引向了别处，金俊勉莫名觉得失落。二人难得的心平气和，颇有些冰释前嫌的气息，一通电话打完，手机烫得吓人，金俊勉看了眼屏幕，将近一个小时的通话时间令他咋舌。偏偏心里异常的充实，他轻轻扇了自己一个嘴巴，认真骂了句：“金俊勉，不准浪。”

翌日在约好的地方见了都暻秀，对方剃了比朴灿烈还要短的头发。等上菜的时间里，金俊勉实在是忍不住上手摸对方圆滚滚的后脑勺，粗硬的发根刺挠着他的手心，似有似无的痒惹金俊勉不停发笑。  
“哥摸够了吗？”都暻秀认了命一般任由金俊勉摸他，只能用叹气来反抗。金俊勉嘴上说着抱歉，手却没有停下，又揉了几圈之后才意犹未尽地收回了手。他又提起朴灿烈不知为何也剪短的头发，闲聊着关于这段时间发生的琐事。和都暻秀在一起聊天总让人格外的舒服，对方说话带着令人惬意的不疾不徐，像是你能将一切心事都交付给他一般。  
两个人吃着饭打太极，终于还是都暻秀先一步忍不住，问他是不是已经知道了吴世勋的事。  
金俊勉移开目光，点了点头，抢在都暻秀开口之前说：“其实他也怪惨的，被人看了这么大一个笑话。”  
“是吗？”都暻秀狐疑地看他，金俊勉被看得莫名心虚，只好一个劲地给自己灌水，“怎么和我听说的版本不大一样？”  
“暻秀我告诉你，娱乐圈里的八卦是非一定要少听一点。”金俊勉企图转移话题，被都暻秀一句“他不是当众向你求婚了吗”打断。金俊勉摸着鼻子笑得尴尬，“你都是听谁胡说的啊。”  
“是吗？”都暻秀轻飘飘反问他，听上去没什么力量的话砸得金俊勉没了力气，只好缴械投降，“好像是求婚了。”  
都暻秀端着的那份劲立刻消失得无影无踪，他瞪圆的眼睛里闪烁着八卦光芒，金俊勉这才在心里大呼起“上当”来。不过最终还是将前一天发生的事全都告诉了都暻秀，后者对事情发生的过程似乎并不在意，金俊勉用头发丝想都能猜到是谁大嘴巴把事情传递给了他，对方只在金俊勉说完求婚的事后凑近了几分，刻意压低了声音问：“那你呢？”  
“我什么？”金俊勉装听不懂。  
“你答应了吗？”  
“朴灿烈没告诉你吗？”金俊勉反问，对方着急答案，压根没意识到金俊勉给他下的套，立刻回答说：“他不是被吴世勋赶走了么。”说完才明白自己不小心出卖了战友。  
好在金俊勉也没怎么生气，反倒是有些忸怩，“我和吴世勋还没和好呢。”  
都暻秀觉得压根无法直视他，只干笑了两声说“你高兴就好。”  
分开时都暻秀过来拥抱他，说可惜不能去机场送行，金俊勉紧紧抱住对方，说“没关系，下次来接我就好。”  
和都暻秀的插科打诨让他得到了回国以后第一次的心平气和，他临时起意要去为金珉锡买份礼物，来表示他对生病期间金珉锡关心的感激之情。逛街的途中还遇到了粉丝，金俊勉心情大好，完全没拒绝的和对方合了影，看着小姑娘一再保证会在第二天上传照片时笑得更加漂亮。  
似乎突然之间一切都尘埃落定了，他选好礼物回家，和金珉锡吃饭，收拾行李，睡了一场前所未有的安稳觉。

第二天他拖着行李下楼时又看到了那辆熟悉的保姆车，助理对他挥手，说要送他去机场。他动了动嘴唇想说不必了，转念又想这肯定是吴世勋的安排，要是今天他不坐这辆车，保不齐助理又得挨吴世勋的教训。他只好认命的上了车，安全带刚绑好助理就来跟他解释，说吴世勋今早有董事会议，实在抽不开身。  
金俊勉摆摆手示意自己并不在意，但紧抿的嘴唇还是暴露了他的失落。一路再是无言，到了机场金俊勉还是坚持没让助理来送，眼看着时间还早，也不着急安检，便找了空处去坐。不多时手机就响了，他看是吴世勋的电话，想了想还是接了。  
“你在哪儿？”对方开门见山地问。  
“机场呀。”  
“机场哪里？”  
金俊勉抬头找了个标志物报给了吴世勋，之后对方就断了电话，他心里隐约有种预感，在十分钟后变成了现实：吴世勋还带着奔跑过来的风的凉味，出现在了他面前。  
“吴总今天不是要开董事会吗？”  
“你怎么打发助理走了？”  
两人同时开了口发问，又是吴世勋先一步败下阵来，笑道：“我不是想要给你惊喜吗，谁知道你把人赶走了，惊喜感是不是少了许多。”  
金俊勉先是笑，随后摇了摇头，“吴老板亲自来送我，我荣幸还来不及呢。”  
随后便没了话，吴世勋拉着他重新坐下，听着机场里人群的声音，尴尬感倒是少了许多。金俊勉想问他大老远跑来就是为了演深沉的吗？在他开口之前却意外收到了吴世勋的短信，他有些奇怪地看了眼身边的人，吴世勋假装玩手机不在意他。金俊勉只好认命地点开信息，屏幕上的问题是：“我带了戒指，你要吗？”  
金俊勉回复他：“吴老板，我是你什么人呀？”  
吴世勋这次没发短信了，他偷偷去牵金俊勉的小指，后者没有回绝，继而他扭过头去找金俊勉的眼，问他：“金俊勉，我想你做我的男朋友。”  
金俊勉彻底笑开了：“吴世勋，那要看你能不能追到我了。”


End file.
